Grand Chase New Era
by xKuroYukix
Summary: 15 years after the Grand Chase ended, a new evil starts to come up, along with romance, action, comedy and quite a bit of drama and angst to help along. A story that follows a bounty huntress and the adventure that lays ahead. Rated T for language and certain events(no, there won't be any explicit material, but may be referring to it.) Now continuing after a long hiatus.
1. Introductions

Introductions

5 men ran screaming from the burning building at the dead of night, terror played out on their faces. 4 of the men ran in a frantic as the embers from the smoldering wood splintered passed them, while 1 of them tripped and fell on to the ground below. The man tried to claw at the ground, trying to crawl away from the shadow that started to walk out from the building. It took a step closer, and then another, until finally, it was on top of the man. He turned back and found himself staring down the barrel of one of two twin handguns called Eyeteeth. The shot rang out and he soon found himself dead, lying on the floor as blood pooled around him. The other 4 turned back towards the noise as the shadow reached into the man's chest and pulled out a black shard radiating both light and darkness. It quickly shoved it into its pockets and started to walk towards the others.

"Stay back!" shouted one man as he picked up a stone and threw it at the shadow.

The rock simply passed through the silhouette and fell on to the ground behind. The shadow raised its Eyeteeth and shots rang out into the night, followed by the screams of those unfortunate. The shadow walked off into the alley after taking the remaining souls it had collected, but it was really late and it felt tired, making it slump to the alley wall. Just as the shadow leaned, a young boy with burning red hair crystal blue eyes walked up towards it. It was obviously a knight, no, a squire really, judging from the armor he was wearing. At one side he had a red long sword, and on the other, a blue short sword.

"Hey!" he shouted as he ran forward, "Are you alright sir?!" He grabbed the shadow as it was about to fall but then felt something strange as his hand took hold of it. "This is oddly…soft…" he said in a confused voice. Without any notice, a hand came up and slapped him across the face, causing him to reel back and take hold of his face. He looked up to the shadow as the hood it once had been wearing came off. The girl that stood before him was gorgeous. Even in the dark, he could see her long, blue-white hair fall down her shoulders and the angry, crimson eyes staring at him while her red face matched.

"Y-you're a girl?!" he said, utterly shocked before realizing what he had done, "Wait…that means that I…"

Without any warning, the girl pulled out her Eyeteeth and started to fire a barrage of bullets at her target, now the boy, without giving him a chance to defend himself. The boy dodged left and right, doing an awkward dance as he panicked and tried to avoid each and every bullet, but usually only able to make them barely graze the armor.

"Wait! I'm so–"

"Twin Empower!" she cried out, making the ends of the barrels of her Eyeteeth glow blue before firing 2 powerful shots right at the boy.

Without any other choice, they boy pulled out both of his swords, overlapping them in front of his chest in order to block the bullets. He placed the blades at the right time, but what happened next shocked him. The bullets impacted the blades, exploding and throwing him off into the wall of another building. He shook his head, letting the rubble fall off his hair and looked down. Shock shown on his face as the blades that were gifts from his parents were broken into 4 pieces. He looked up and then noticed that there were several other knights that now gathered in front of him, their spears pointed towards the girl, who now had her cloak on, ready to attack. Elesis Sieghart and Ronan Erudon, two of the legendary knights from the Grand Chase which ended about 15 years ago, now stood there in front of the young boy.

"Mom, Dad!" the young boy shouted as the two came to help him up, "Be careful, this 1 is strong, look what she did to the swords you gave me!"

"Eric! You broke those swords?! How?!" Elesis shouted as she picked up the shards of the blades and waved them in front of the young boy.

Elesis was about to shout at Eric again, but before she could start, another knight hit the wall. Before the Elesis and Ronan could even turn back, all of the knights that accompanied them were now unconscious and leaning on, or in the wall.

"Why you little–" Elesis shouted as she pulled her twin long swords from her scabbards and started to swing at the young bounty huntress.

She jumped back and waved her hands in the form of a cross and then placed one of the Eyeteeth in the center of the purple markings that hung in the air. "Bullet Cross!" she shouted as she pulled the trigger several times, sending waves of cross-shaped magic with a bullet in the middle towards Elesis. Elesis took the hits assuming that they were weak, but she was dead wrong; each shot sent waves of pain throughout her body before finally making her strike the wall hard and fast.

"Elesis!" shouted Ronan as he rushed towards his wife's side, "Just who are you?!" he shouted towards the girl who placed her Eyeteeth back in its holsters while she put her cloak back on.

"Wilde," whispered Eric. The huntress heard this and turned towards the boy, her eyes wide open as she approached them.

"u-ugh…" grunted Elesis, "Y-you must be the daughter of Rufus then…t-that explains the power a-and the Eyeteeth."

The girl nodded and answered, "Yes, my name is Claire Wilde. I'm a bounty Huntress."

* * *

Hey guys! This is the first chapter of this story called Introductions! Its a story that takes place 15 years after the grand chase, hope you enjoy =)


	2. A Shock from the Past

Hey guys! Here's chapter 2 for New Era! This chapter, we look through the eyes of Claire, Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

I woke up the next day in a clean, plane guest room. Elesis and Ronan had offered me a place to stay the previous night and even offered to wash my clothes. Elesis was even nice enough to lend me a night gown for the evening. I stayed staring at the ceiling for several minutes and thought back to the times I had last slept like this. It was in Xenia with my guardian, Mari Ming Onette. She used to let me lay down in bed and tell me stories of my father and mother. My father, Rufus Wilde, was a legendary bounty hunter who used multiple weapons. He would hunt down demons with his Eyeteeth and occasionally use his different support weapons such as his Nether Blades, his shotgun Rupture and his Gatling Gun; Soul Arbiter. I was told stories of his strength and ability by my acting-father, Sieghart. One day, though, I woke up and Mari was gone, so was Sieghart, and all that was left was the Eyeteeth that Mari had made for me, Neo Arbiters.

After the memories had gone from my mind, I decided to get up. I swung my feet over the side of the bed and placed them on the cold, marble floor. The frigid cold seeped into my skin and sent a wave of chills up my spine. I hadn't been used to the cold touching my bare skin and it was a complete shock to me.

"Claire!" shouted Eric from outside as he entered the room, "Breakfast is re–" I wondered why he stopped and just stared at me. I looked down and saw what he was staring at. The night gown Elesis lent me was nearly completely see through in the light. My face flushed red as Eric started to bleed through his nose, but I quickly grabbed my blanket, pulled it in front of my body and lunged at him, hitting him with my fists and digging my nails into his skin.

After a few minutes of bloodying Eric, I got up and looked around for my Eyeteeth, but quickly remembered it was with the clothes I handed to Elesis to wash. I then realized what was happening.

"Elesis..." I murmered to myself, "You sneaky little rat..."

"I...uhh..." came a voice from below, "I can see everything..." My face quickly flushed red again as I stepped on Eric's face before marching off.

I stormed down the hall and slammed the door open to the living room. "Elesis!" I shouted as the doors spread wide open, but I quickly noticed that Elesis and Ronan weren't alone. A few of the legendary Grand Chase had come to join them. Arme, Lire, Lass and Jin had just began talking before I had rudely stormed in. Arme and Lire threw dirty looks at me while Lass and Jin dropped whatever they were holding. My face turned red again as I marched towards Elesis, "Where are my clothes and my weapons?!"

"Calm down, sleeping beauty," Elesis replied as she was obviously giggling.

"What do you mean calm down?! You sent Eric to my room when you knew that this night gown you lent me was nearly see through!"

"Elesis, honey, did you really do that?" asked Ronan as he tried not to look at me. Lire was waving her hand in front of Lass while Arme tried fanning Jin to wake him up.

"Elesis, that's so you!" Arme scolded.

"Give the girl back her clothes, Elesis," commanded Lire.

"Can I have a picture first?" asked Jin as he suddenly woke up. Lass then came up and hit him at the back of his head after he was able to move again, "Ouch! Lass, that hurt!"

"Uncle?" I asked as I turned towards Lass.

"Uncle?!" echoed the rest as they all looked towards Lass.

"This is Claire Wilde," Elesis Introduced me, "She's the daughter of Rufus and whoever the hell his wife is."

"What?!" shouted Arme.

"When did that merciless, soulless, uncaring, unreasonable, arrogant, self-absorbed demon get married?! And to who?!" came a shocked Lire's announcement.

"Hey! That's my dad!" I shot back.

"Well its true!"

"Forgive your aunt, Claire. Your father and your Aunt don't really get along," Lass interrupted, "Elesis, her clothes?"

"Wouldn't you prefer seeing her _beautiful _body?" laughed Elesis.

I winced, but when I saw Elesis smile, I just couldn't handle it anymore and waved my hand really quickly passed her. Her feet quickly froze over as I turned my back, making everyone's jaw's drop.

"Rufus married Mari?!" Jin shouted.

"No!" I answered, almost as loud, "My mom's name is Yuki!"

"Who?" asked Elesis as she was trying to break the ice from her feet.

"Maybe we can talk about it _after_ you give the girl her clothes back. Just bring it outside to the garden. Come, Claire, I wanna know more about you," said Lass as he took hold of my hand and brought me outside.

* * *

So anyway, I bet you guys are curious about this mysterious girl named Yuki and also about where her ice abilities came from. Well, you'll find it out later, so just be patient. This is more of a comedy at the moment. I will list down the character descriptions in detail(skills, weapons, appearance and ect) on my profile...eventually... well, enjoy!


	3. A Small Show of Strength

"So, Claire was it?" Lass asked me as we walked and I wrapped myself in his slasher jacket, "As a bounty huntress, did you notice the increase in the number of demon bounties?"

"Yeah, I noticed," I answered while looking at the legendary slasher from the thief guild. His white hair seemed to blow in the wind as his face still seemed so young.

"Claire, I have your clothes and your Eyeteeth," announced Arme with Ryan behind her.

"Can't I just have one picture? Please?" Ryan said from behind Arme. Arme turned and slapped him while i turned away really quickly.

"When did you get so perverted?!" she scolded, "You're married now, remember?!"

"Well, I'm quite curious with what Claire can do with her weapons," said Lass, trying to change the topic, "Would you mind showing us Claire?"

"Well...I'm not-" I started, but was immediately cut off.

"Yea, come on!" Cheered on Arme and Ryan while Lass began to smile as Lire came from behind.

"Hey Claire, listen," Lire started as she appraoched me, "I'm sorry about earlier. You're not your dad and it seems we got off on the wrong foot."

"It's okay, I guess I was a little bit hot-headed," I answered.

"That's understandable after what Elesis did," she laughed as I started putting my own clothes back on. After I was done, I threw my cloak around me, hiding my school uniform(yes, i'm still a high school student going to school and ect.).

"My face," Eric was saying to Elesis as they were walking out with Ronan.

"Well, I almost got frost bite, be lucky it was only your face," Elesis said as they started to approach us.

"That was your fault Elesis," Ronan scolded, "You used him to taunt Claire and both of you got hurt."

"It was just a little fun," she shrugged.

"Well, I guess I have to go-" I said as I began to walk away.

"No! I want a rematch!" Eric shouted as he grabbed my wrist. The people around has started to gather as they had heard news of the Grand Chase coming, but instead, saw just us.

"Alright, then I'll help you get ho–" Lass began but I cut him off.

"No," I answered coldly, "A legendary member of the Grand Chase would draw too much attention. I prefer to keep to myself either way."

"Well, I can't let my niece go home alone, it's dangerous," came his reply. When he said that, confused voices and uncertain looks were thrown around by passers by.

"I can take care of myself," I said, almost annoyed.

"Okay, then prove it by beating Eric in a duel."

"I broke his swords last night." A wave of gasps and curious looks came again from the crowd.

"Oh ho ho, now this I HAVE to see!" Arme and Lire announced in a chorus.

"Ronan and I will lend him new swords," Elesis called out with a grin.

"Fine then," I shrugged. I walked towards the open area and threw my cloak to the side, but I still left the Eyeteeth on the side.

"Won't you need your Eyeteeth, Claire?" Ryan said with a chuckle, "The poor girl forgot her weapons!"

I shrugged again and took my position on the far side of the area while Eric took his place on the other.

"You think you can take me without weapons? You're dead wrong!" It seemed like my hunch was right, he was the son of the hot-headed red knight, Elesis. As he rushed forward without thinking, I held my ground till the last second. As his body came only a few steps ahead of me, I rolled to the right as I kicked his leg, tripping and making him fall to the ground. I somersaulted a bit further away as he got up. This time, he didn't charge immediately, instead, it seemed like he was thinking of a strategy. The blue sword in his right hand started to glow before he swung it in an upward slash, sending a wave of magic at me. I crouched to the right, avoiding the strike narrowly, but then I noticed a second wave of burning fire coming at me and it was too late to dodge. Without much of an option left, I called Kura, my support weapon which was a nodachi, to my side. I took hold of Kura and slashed the flames in half, instantly dissipating them.

"D-did she just cut Eric's Blazing Frost in half?!" a shocked Arme stuttered.

I released Kura and called my real Eyeteeth, the Neo Arbiters, into my hands. As my fingers closed around the grips of my twin-barreled Eyeteeth, a few flashes of memories of Mari came into mind. I dismissed them quickly as I pointed them towards Eric. "Twin Empower!" I called out as flares of blue light erupted from each barrel of both Eyeteeth, sending 4 explosive shots at him. Eric crossed the swords in an attempt to block, but instead, found himself flying back as the swords once again shattered, but I wasn't done yet. I quickly closed the distance between us and moved passed him and called out again, "Bullet Cross!" I fired the three volleys of shots at him from behind, hitting him square in the back. I rushed forward and called Kura to my hand again and called out one last time, "Soul Slasher!" I slashed forward, but before the strike could hit, Lass' katana blocked the strike easily, sending the momentum of my attack back at me, throwing me back.

"You're not fighting to kill, Claire," he said, his face as white as a ghost, "You move incredibly fast though, much faster than my brother. You're attacks, I've noticed, don't seem to have as much power besides that improved version of Empower."

I got up and nodded, "My attack strength isn't as good as my dad's, I know, and I know it can't really be as powerful, but I at least surpass him in one aspect, my speed."

"Even if it's not as powerful, your hits pack quite a punch," Lire said as she came to help me, "Those swords don't break easily and Eric's armor is a wreck. Don't sell yourself so short, even Lass here wasn't sure if he could block that last hit."

"That's true, and I can see that you still have potential for growth, and so does Eric," Lass continued, "And this could also be a good opportunity to strengthen your abilities. This new evil that's coming up, we need you and other's to fight it."

"Why can't you fight it yourself?" I shrugged, "Besides, I just want to find my mom and dad..."

"Rufus is missing? Like father like son I guess...Anyway, we can't fight it this time because most of the other Grand Chase can't come anymore. It's also because we have...ties...with this new evil and it will be harder for us to fight. Aside from that, I'm sure you could find clues to the whereabouts of your parents if you do accept. Of course, Eric will be fighting there as well."

"Will you come?" I sighed while I turned towards Lass.

"I can't. Your aunt is pregnant you see," he said as he knelt down and placed his hand on Lire's stomach, "But my son might be of help. Just be careful though, he could be a bit–"

"He's perverted," Ryan laughed as he began picking the flowers and grass that were uprooted from the fight, "Just like Jin."

"What are you talking about Ji– Ryan! When did you get here?!" shouted a shocked Elesis.

"I was here since a while ago," he answered while looking up at her curiously, "Then again, I forgot you were a bit...hard-headed." Everyone seemed to laugh as the red-headed knight pouted and looked to the side. Even I couldn't help but giggle.

"Look! The girl finally smiled!" Lire said as she was combing the grass from my hair, "What a gorgeous smile!"

I shrugged and turned away as the blood rushed to my cheeks. More laughter and some more talking followed as the day dragged along.

* * *

Hey guys! New chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! Took me a while to think this out but I finally got it! I'll put a full profile of Claire on my profile soon, so anyway, hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also, thanks for the reviews, it was nice to know that people actually liked what I write and it's nice motivation for me to keep writing. =)


	4. A Dark Past, A Brighter Fure

The cold, night air chilled me to the bone as I sat and listed while Lass, Lire, Elesis, Ryan, Jin, Arme and Ronan talk about the current situation of the rising threats. Eric sat beside me listening intently while I was there daydreaming. The thought of being able to find my father and learn more about my mother was more than I could ask for.

"Eric, We're going to have to talk to your principle tomorrow," Ronan said, "You're going to have to miss more than a few classes to go on this adventure. Wake up early tomorrow, you're coming with us to your school."

"Alright," Eric sighed, "I'll sleep early tonight." Before he was fully up, he remembered a small detail, "Oh, what about Claire? Doesn't she have school too?"

"Oh, that's right!" Lire said as she just noticed my school uniform.

"What school do you go to Claire?" Eric asked as he turned towards me.

"We're in the same class, knucklehead!" I shrugged, somewhat annoyed, "Hell, I'm in the chair in front of you!"

"Oh, umm..." he began to fumble as he nervously scratched his head.

"Then I'll go tomorrow too," Lass said to break the tension, "I'm her uncle, so I can go in place of Rufus or...wait, who was your guardian?"

"It was Mari and Sieghart," I replied. The members of the Grand Chase started to chuckle before breaking out into loud laughter as they repeated what I had just said.

"I didn't think they were serious about getting together!" Lire laughed as she wiped away a tear from her eye while holding her stomach due to the pain, "Their personalities go together like oil and water! Ah, well, you two off to bed."

"Eric, you and Claire will have to share a room because Lire and Lass will take the guest room," Elesis chuckled.

"What?!" I stood up quickly as I slammed my hands on the table while Eric stood, stunned, "You can't be serious!"

"Oh, and do you want to borrow that night gown again?" she laughed.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I shouted furiously while Eric's nose started to bleed at the thought of it, causing everyone to start laughing again. I turned around and punched him in the face, throwing him back further, but this only made them laugh more. "Where's my cloak?! I'm sleeping outside!" I turned around and grabbed my cloak from the hook in the wall while everyone stopped laughing and looked at me. Lire quickly stood up and grasped my wrist tightly before I could reach the door.

"You can't be serious?!" she said, obviously worried; the laughing face had now turned into a worried scowl as she looked straight at my face.

"I am," I answered coldly, "I'm used to sleeping alone. Dad was only there every few days because he was usually off on a bounty mission. He left me with his old Eyeteeth to train with and he would send me money, along with a letter, for food and the rest. One day, dad just sent the money, but no letter. A few days later, Sieghart and Mari came by and told me that dad had asked they take care of me. Whenever I asked about him, they just said that he was off doing his job but that he loves me very much. Then, they disappeared and I was left alone, so I did one of the only few things I knew what to do. I took my dad's old Eyeteeth, the Neo Arbiters and my stored support weapons and went down to the Corpse Palace, the nearby bounty place or whatever you call it, started doing bounties. After that I just lived on my own, outside and used the money I earned to pay for food and my school. The extra money I get, I just save."

"That's not...right," Lire said as she held back the tears in her eyes. She could tell I wasn't lying as the sorrow from the memories played through my face. Everyone seemed to look at me, pitying me, I couldn't stand it. I hated attention and, even worse, I hated to be pitied even more.

"If you lived on your own, outside, that would mean you didn't really bathe, brush your teeth and all that stuff?" asked Eric stupidly as he wiped the blood from his face while coming back to join us. Everyone stared daggers at him as he said this but I just broke free from Lire's hold.

"I'm 1/3 demon, 1/3 human and...well, the rest doesn't matter," I answered as I shrugged and held the latch of the door going out, "Point being that my body isn't like yours and I don't need to do those trivial matters."

"Well, you're staying with us, in our room, tonight!" Lire said as she rushed to me and grabbed my wrist again.

"Your aunt is right Claire," Lass said as he stood up and walked towards us, "You're our family too, so don't think it's a burden. If anything happens, you can always come to us for help."

I shrugged and jerked my hand forcefully from Lire's hold. "You can't count on anyone but yourself," I mumbled to myself and left the room.

The next day, I woke up on the branch up a tree in the vicinity of the the manor of Elesis and Ronan. I seemed to have a blanket covering my body which wasn't there when i fell asleep. I looked down and saw Lass, sleeping at the base of the tree in his own blanket. I sighed as I held the blanket and jumped down quietly, landing right beside him. I knelt down and shook him slowly, trying to wake him up gently. He slowly opened his sky blue eyes and looked at me.

"Hey," I whispered, "you'll get a cold if you sleep out here."

He chuckled and replied, "You know, that look on your face is really caring, like a real mother's face, and that caring tone in your voice, it's sweet and gentle, like an angel." My face turned red as he smiled, making me quickly get up and turn around.

"S-shut up..." I said quietly, "And thanks for the blanket...though I didn't need it..." I tossed the blanket back to him and started to head for the gate. Lass joined me as we started to the area before Lire caught up and handed us each some sandwiches to eat. Once the gate was in view, we saw the others standing there. Though the memories of my past still haunt me, it seemed like this future which lies ahead was a bright one.

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for reading my latest chapter of the story. It would be much appreciated if you could leave a review and tell me what you think about it, like if it's too boring or if there's too much dialogue or anything of the sort. I always take time to read the reviews and it would also be nice if you guys think that I should keep writing or stop. Thanks again!


	5. Promises

As we approached the school, everything seemed quiet. The students were gathered in the gym for the morning ceremonies as the school bell rang. It wasn't much of a different sight to me as the students' faces were so familiar. I knew most of them but most of them didn't even think that I exist. I preferred it that way. Eric, on the other hand, was mister popular. Everyone in school knew him as a squire for the Bermesian Royalty, and, of course, because he was the son of Elesis and Ronan. Sadly, for me, the headmaster was giving the opening ceremony as some of the exchange students had just come back. The headmaster was giving a speech as Elesis and Ronan opened the door to the gym, drawing everyone's attention. The headmaster scowled at first, but then noticed it was Elesis and Ronan with Eric in between them. I hid behind Lass and Lire who was behind the 2 hopefully covering me from view.

"S-sir Ronan! M-miss Elesis!" the headmaster stuttered, "Wh-what can I do for you today?"

"We're here to excuse Eric from school due to important business," Elesis announced. The two had started talking about what's been going on, drawing the ears of nearly every person in the room. I let out a sigh as I thought this would take quite a bit, but then noticed one of my very few friends had noticed I was there. She was telling me to quickly go to the seat beside her before someone noticed. Personally, I wanted to, but I had to stay. I shook my head and sighed again. I wanted to tell her everything, but it was something I couldn't do.

"Claire!" she said in whisper that carried along the whole room, which made every eye turn on her. I covered my face with my hand and sighed. She was a good, nice girl, a little stupid, but nice.

"Yes, Evaline?" the headmaster asked, "Where's your friend Claire?"

"S-she's...um...sh–"

"She's here, with me," Lass interrupted as he stepped out from behind Elesis. Gasps and whispers came as they looked towards me. So much for being anonymous. "I'm here as Claire's guardian and to excuse her from school for the same reason as Eric."

"I-I'm sorry, sir Lass," he apologized, "but to be her guardian, you need to be related by blood or have it be stated by law that you're her guardian by legal custody or adoption."

"That's not a problem," he said with a faint smile. Everyone but Elesis, Ronan, Eric and me looked at him curiously. "I'm her uncle. She's the daughter of my half-brother, Rufus Wilde." Gasps and whispers echoed around the room as more people stared. Evaline was stunned as she had just found out one of the secrets I had kept hidden from most people.

"C-can you show us proof of this s-sir Lass?" the headmaster asked nervously as he starred at me.

Lass sighed, "Fine...Claire, do you mind? Break that basketball hoop and board." I sighed and whipped one of the Neo Arbiters our and fired a quick shot before placing it back into its place in one swing. The bullet tore through the air and shattered the wood and plastic, raining debris on to the floor. "Any more proof necessary?" Lass asked.

"Mind if I go out?" I asked, "I don't like all the attention."

"It's alright, go then," Lass smiled as he looked towards me.

"I'll come too!" Eric said as he walked behind me. I could tell that the new whispers and the feeling of people staring daggers into my back were the girls who had a huge crush on him, which meant nearly all the girls in the school. I walked down the halls, staring on to the floor as Eric trailed behind me.

"Hey, um, Claire," he started, "So, uhh, what do you think about school?"

"It's okay," was all I could answer. Whenever someone brought up my father's name, it would always bring out the sadness I felt for losing him. Tears had begun pooling in my eyes as we kept walking. Eric walked up beside me started to notice that I was about to cry.

"Hey, Claire, what's wrong?" he asked as he grasped my hand.

"It's noth–" was all I could say before the wall next to me exploded, knocked me and Eric to the other side of the hall. Vines erupted from the rubble as it grabbed and threw us both outside. I fell on my back, hitting the hard ground underneath. I coughed up some blood from the impact which fell to the sides of my face. I cringed in pain as I tried to look up, but what I saw was a mutant plant which the Grand Chase had killed long ago. It had recently resurfaced and was considered an S-ranked bounty, its name was Antionette. I pulled out Kura and slashed the vine that held me in place, freeing myself from its grasp.

"Kiyaaa!" the plant shouted as its vine writhed erratically, "You little bitch!" I placed my hand on the ground as I began to unwrap the rest of the vines around me as I continued to cough. It shouted out again as Eric freed himself in the same manner. I looked to the gym to find everyone standing near the windows, watching as they stood horrified at the creature we were about to fight.

"Claire, are you alright?" Eric asked as he ran up beside me.

"Yeah," I said as I released Kura and called the Neo Arbiters to my side, "This is going to be dangerous, you better go get your parents."

"You're underestimating me," he laughed as Antionette lashed out with a large vine, almost as big as a tree trunk, and slammed it where we previously were before we rolled away.

I began to strafe left as I unleashed a barrage of bullets at the creature, making sap fly everywhere as each bullet impacted the creature's body. Eric was on the other side, slashing and cutting at Antionette's hard roots.

"You little pests!" Antionette shouted as she screamed in pain.

"Tempest Barrage!" I shouted as I leaped high into the air in a spin as I rained down countless bullets on the creature below me as ice and snow began to form from where the shots and struck. Antionette shrieked and wailed as I landed, by my attack wasn't over yet. I turned back and pointed one of my Neo Arbiters towards her and pulled the trigger of the dual barreled Eyeteeth, embedding two rounds into the monster's stem. The bullets that struck everything below earlier erupted and impaled the plant with countless ice shards, rending most of the body mass away.

"You little shit!" it called out as it sent thorns towards me. Too tired to dodge, I took 2 large thorns to my left shoulder and my right leg as another barely grazed my forehead, making blood drip down to my left eye. The thorns were poisonous and soon, pain and paralysis tore through my body. I shrieked and fell with tears in my eyes. What was left of Antionette was crawling towards me, its razor sharp teeth ready to end my life. "Die, bitch, die!" she called out as she was now above me.

"Stay away from her!" Eric shouted as he slammed the pommel of his sword at Antionette, throwing her off me. "Blazing Frost!" he cried out as he slashed his swords in a X-like formation, sending a wave of the same pattern made of fire and ice at Antionette. The attack connected and caused half of her body to freeze, shatter and then melt while the other half burned and turned into ash. Antionette continued cursing and shouting as she died and was reduced to nothing. Eric bent down and looked me directly in the eye, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," I whispered through a faint smile as pain shook my entire body.

"This might hurt," he said as he took hold of one of the thorns, "I'll pull it out in the count of three, okay?"

"A-alright," I whispered back as I braced myself for the pain that was about to come. One...two...three... Eric pulled the thorn from my shoulder, causing blood to come out and soak both my clothes and the ground. I screamed out loudly as it slowly and agonizingly left my skin. Almost immediately, my demon blood started to close up the wound, but it was still far from pleasure. He reached for the thorn on my right leg and counted again before pulling it out. The same process repeated, and now I was completely drained of my strength. I was now completely drained of strength as I lay in a pool of my own blood. Eric carefully picked me up and started to carry me inside. In normal circumstances, I would have punched him in the face, but I was too weak for that right now, so I just let him bring me inside as I let my head rest on his shoulder. "Hey Eric..." I whispered to him before we entered the building again.

"Yes, Claire?" he asked as he looked directly at my face, "What is i–" I cut him off as I pressed my lips against his, making his eyes widen quite a lot. "C-Claire..." he started as I broke the kiss.

"D-don't think anything of it," I tried to shrug but instead just looked away as my cheeks flushed red, "Just to say thanks for saving my life..."

He laughed a bit and nodded as he carried me inside. "Claire!" Evaline shouted as Eric carried me into the gym. Everyone was stunned as they just stared at us. "You big idiot!" was all Evaline could say as she rubbed the tears from her eyes, "Don't do something as dangerous as that again!"

I smiled and whispered, "Sorry, But I'll have too."

"Then at least promise me something!"

"What is it?"

"At least promise me you'll come back when you're done!"

"I'm no–"

"Promise me!"

"Alright...it's a promise..."

* * *

Thanks for reading guys, hope u enjoyed! Oh, and sorry for the inconsistent updates, I will try to update on a regular basis. Ohh, and after I made this story, I started working on Claire's profile, just check my profile to look at it if it's there now, if not, just wait a bit. Again, thanks! =)


	6. Feelings and Emotions

I woke up in the small, quiet room and stared at the ceiling. I recounted the events of yesterday; the plant, the wounds, the fighting...the kiss. "Why...?" I asked myself as I lifted my right arm and rested it on my forehead, "Why did I kiss him...?" I sighed as I started to sit up, but pain wracked my entire body I placed force into my left arm. I instinctively grabbed at my left shoulder as the pain intensified where the thorn struck the day the before. Even though it had healed, it had still left a bruise that had hurt and the venom was still in my system. Lire had wrapped the wounds and bruises I had taken with some enchanted bandages which would have sped up the healing process, but I was still in no condition to fight.

"Claire I brought you your breakfast," Eric said as he entered the room, "Hey! Don't push yourself, you were hurt pretty bad yesterday!"

"I-I'm fine..." I answered quietly as I looked to the side. After yesterday, I wasn't sure if I could face him. He had just saved my life and now he's worried about me. I don't understand. He walked towards the bed and placed the food in front of me as he sat beside me.

The tray he had carried in was a breakfast prepared specially for me by Lire. It consisted of chicken soup, an apple, orange juice and two slices of bread. Eric took the spoon from the side and filled it with the soup before bringing it right up to my mouth. My cheeks flushed red as I watched him attempt to feed me.

"Come on, Claire, you need to eat," he said as he pushed the spoon towards me. I opened my mouth and took a bite, and as expected, the soup was good, but I still continued to blush at the thought that Eric had started to feed me. After a couple of minutes had passed, I had eaten most of the food that Lire had prepared for me. Eric placed the tray to the side as he began to look out the window without moving from his place. "Hey Claire," he started to say, "would you mind telling me about your past...?"

"H-huh? Why...?" I asked as I looked down at my hands as i fumbled with the bed sheets.

"You seemed to be alone before," he explained, "I acted stupid about where you went to school and stuff because I wanted to see how you would react. Truthfully, ever since I saw you at school, I couldn't stop thinking about you." I started to feel the blood rush to my head as he said every word. The thought of him thinking of me started to make my heart beat faster; this was a completely new experience for me. "I want to know more about you," he continued, "I want to know more about your pain..."

"I see..." I said quietly, "Well, after Mari and Sieghart left, I was alone and all I had were my Eyeteeth and the abilities I had inherited and developed. I started taking bounties at the Corpse Palace in order to make a living, but it was harsh place to be for a nine-year old third of a demon girl. Well, it's nothing I really want to go into..."

"Claire," Eric turned to me, his face soft and caring, "it's alright if you don't want to talk about it. I understand. The pain you feel, the sorrow, let them out. It's okay to cry." Tears started to pool in my eyes as he said the words, "To tell you the truth, I'm sort of grateful those things happened, otherwise you wouldn't be here." He inched closer to me as he continued, "The hurts, the pains...I know it's selfish for me to be happy that you felt those, but I'm telling you what I feel. If those didn't happen, you wouldn't be here and I couldn't tell you how I feel." He leaned closer as he whispered to me, "Claire..."

"No..." I whispered back as I turned my eyes down, "Don't say it..."

"Claire...I love you." With this, he pushes his mouth against mine, spreading my lips as he wrapped one arm around me as his other held my head against his. I closed my eyes as I began to hold him as we kissed deeply. The bandages that serves as the only cover I had came loose as his hand undid the folds that kept them in place, slowly unraveling and revealing my body. He climbed completely up on to the bed as he undid his shirt and threw it to the side before he was finally on top of me. The bandages had completely come lose as he picked it up and threw it next to his shirt on the floor. He looked down at my bare body as I turned to the side, but I could tell he wore a loving smile.

I woke up several hours later in bed with Eric next to me. After a few moments, I had finally realized what had happened. My face flushed red as I recalled every enjoyable moment but it was all so wrong. I had allowed myself to be vulnerable and he took advantage of it, yet it felt...good. "How did I let this happen...?" I thought to myself, "I can't let myself feel this..." I got up and reached for my clothes that had arrived the night before. I threw on my tank top and crop top jacket, placed on some underwear, my skirt and leggings and then walked out the door. "Am I falling in love with him...?" I asked myself again as I took every step towards the uncertain future.

* * *

A short romantic chapter I had quite a bit of trouble thinking up, but I had some help and now I can post this! Thanks for reading this new addition to the story, hope you like it :3


	7. A Brand New Chase

I walked down the corridor, unsure of what to do next. The moments I had spent with Eric only a few a moments ago had me think about myself. "Am I really starting to have feelings for him...?" I thought to myself before shaking my head, "No...I can't...Everyone that comes close to me gets hurt or disappears. For his sake, I can't!" I opened the door that led to the main hall and walked inside casually. It was brighter than usual and the Chase had gathered around the table, eating their lunch.

"Where have you been sleeping beauty?" Elesis laughed through a mouthful of food.

"Elesis..." Ronan chuckled as he wiped the crumbs falling from his wife's mouth with a tissue.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Lire, "You look absolutely stunning!" This was my usual set of clothes so it didn't really matter. I had a black tank top on with a crimson leather crop top jacket with pockets. I wore a simple, black pleated skirt and had black leggings on. I just wore simple black and red sneakers for my feet.

"It does look good," Lass smiled as he turned towards me, "Not much in the way of armor though."

"Armor is heavy and it weighs me down," I replied half distracted as I walked by heading for the door, "I can't move very well and do my movements easily."

"I see," Ryan stated as he bit into an apple, "I can understand that, but you need protection too."

"Hey," Ronan started, "has anyone seen Eric?" The mention of his name brought a rush of blood to my cheeks as I quickened my steps to the door.

"Your face just turned red," Arme laughed, "Did something happen between you two?" Everyone laughed at the thought. "He brought you your food this morning in bed didn't he? Did you two do anything 'special' in particular?" Again another round of laughter, only this time it was louder.

"What?! Her?! You're kidding!" Elesis laughed, falling off her chair, bringing even another louder wave of laughter.

"Please! Stop!" Ronan gasped as he continued laughing while being doubled over in pain from not being able to breathe.

"Claire?" Eric came in as he adjusted his shirt, "Oh, there you are. You weren't there when I woke u–" He stopped as he looked around to see stunned faces.

"Oh my god!" Elesis shouted as she dropped the piece of turkey leg she was holding.

"You didn't!" Arme said as she covered her mouth.

"L-Lass?" Lire answered just as shocked with her mouth gaping wide. Lass, on the other hand, fell backwards as if he were made of stone with a stunned expression on his face.

"Uh..." Eric started to mumble, "Woops?"

"C-Claire?" Ronan stuttered, "What on earth happened?!"

"It was my fault," Eric interrupted, "She said no, but I went ahead with it anyway." By this time I had reached the door but I hadn't opened it yet, "I couldn't help myself I guess. I know that I love her though."

All eyes turned to me as Lire asked me the question I had no answer to, "C-Claire...do you feel the same for him...?"

"I-I don't know..." I replied, completely unsure, "I need some air..." I opened the door and stepped outside into the wide open garden and continued to walk forward. I took hold of the blue and white cross-shaped pendant around my neck, a gift from my mother when I was a child, and silently whispered to myself, "Mom...what do I do...?"

_"What do you think you should do, Claire...?" _came a soothing voice in my head, _"I'm finally able to talk to you now that you've opened your heart, my little girl."_

__"M-mom...?" I whispered again as the wind started to pick up, "W-where are you...and where is dad...?"

_"Rufus is in danger, only you can help him," _she stated, _"I cannot leave my place in Xenia, but know that I always love you and so does your father. I will give you my strength when you call, my dear. Your own powers are strong, trust in yourself, trust in your heart. You know what is right. If you are confused, time will show the answer. Be patient my child, your mother will always love you."_

__The winds had died down and I knew she was no longer there, but her message to me was clear and simple. Trust in my heart and I will find my answers. My heart is a mess right now, so I will have to wait and let time show me what must be done. I can only stand and wait, but I would always know that my mom is there for me and that she is now in Xenia. "I will go to you," I promised myself quietly.

"Claire," Lire shouted, "Come here for a moment." I smiled and started to walk into the room, but everyone had now gathered near a different door. Eric had a pack on his back and another one beside him. "It's supplies, money and some other essentials," Lire explained, still feeling a bit shocked, "I hope you two will be safe."

"The road ahead of you is long," Lass finally said as he broke out of the spell, "Be careful. Eric, touch her again like that and I will hunt you down and cut off your manhood." A cold sweat dripped down the back of Eric's neck as I started to laugh a bit.

"Claire," Arme asked, "Are you feeling better? You seem happier..."

"I am actually, but it doesn't matter," I replied with a smile as I walked passed them and turned, "Eric, we better get going!" _"Who knows what the future has in store for us," _I thought to myself, _"Tomorrow is a mystery for a later time, now I have to focus on what is here."_

* * *

Another update! It's just a little thing I wrote to apologize for the last chapter being short, but I hope you enjoyed both the last chapter and this one. Thanks for reading guys, I hope you would continue to read what I have prepared for the future =)


	8. Unknown Enemies

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, I was busy with school and stuff, but I kept day dreaming of what to add next to the story, so that means you guys will be up for a cascade of chapters in the next few days to the next week. Just a little thing to say sorry for not updating in a while. Well, here you go!

* * *

It was getting late as Eric and I had walked quite a distance from the Seighart Manor. We had decided to make camp whilst the sun was still in the sky and chose a suitable area next to the trail. It was a small clearing surrounded by high trees and was near a crystal-clear river. After constant arguing of which goes where and what who should do, we finally finished putting up Eric's tent and had set a nice fire. We were both covered in dirt as putting up the tent didn't work so well.

"Damn it," I cursed as I stood up after pounding the last inch of the stake to the ground, "My favorite clothes are all dirty now."

"Why don't you go clean up?" Eric offered, "I caught some fish earlier and they'll be ready in about fifteen minutes. I'll also put up your tent for you."

"Alright," I replied as I took off my jacket and flipped my hair back to its place, "But I don't have a tent, I left it back in the manor."

"What?!" he exclaimed as he turned around right as I took my shirt off, making his face turn a bright shade of red. The blood rushed to my face as he stared directly at my chest before I kicked him off to the side.

"You pervert!" I shouted at him after crossing my arms over my chest, "You just offered that so you could see, didn't you?!"

"N-no!" Eric said as he recovered but looked away, "I swear, I didn't! I was just wondering why you left your tent!"

I took a deep breath and replied, "Well, I prefer to sleep out in the open with the sky above me."

"And if it rains?" he asked worriedly.

"Then it rains," I replied as I walked towards the river while I took off my skirt and placed it beside my jacket and top on a low branch. I unhooked my bra and took off everything I had on me, including the towel I had taken out, except my necklace, placing it all on that same branch before I wade into the water. "Alright, you can turn around now," I called as I was neck deep in the warm river.

"A–" Was all he could say as an injured girl ran out of the brush, moving as quickly as she could before falling at the center of our campsite.

"H-help me! P-please!" was all she could say before a large, green orc burst out from the same path she took.

Blood stained its body and weapon as its blood-shot eyes darted left and right, taking in the entire scene. It quickly charged for the girl with it's notched ax raised high into the air, ready to swing down into the girl's body. Eric quickly jumped in front of the strike as he pulled out his swords and crossed them to block the attack. He pushed against the weapon, throwing the orc back and readied his stance. I took the chance as the orc stood, stunned from Eric's sudden block, and pulled the trigger. My bullets ripped through the air, dug into the creature's skull and exploded out the other side, ending the monster's life quickly as it fell to the ground into its own blood. Eric turned towards me as soon as the creature hit the ground and saw me out of the water with the towel wrapped around my wet body. I rushed next to him and the girl, quickly placing the Neo Arbiters back into its own dimension and started to tend to the girl's wounds.

The girl had long, dirt-brown hair and red eyes. She looked about twelve and had a lithe body, yet she seemed starved. She was unconscious now, so all we could do was wait.

"Eric," I finally said, breaking the silence, "Go check the perimeter. I'll change and tend to the girl."

"Alright," he replied as he went off into the brush. I started to get up and get to my clothes as the girl started to wake. I went back to her side as she opened her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked her with a smile.

"Y-yeah..." she replied weakly.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her as I studied her body. She nodded and I asked again, "Do you eat fish?" She shook her head, making me unsure of what to do. "What do you eat then?" She tilted her head down and I came closer to her, my face just inches from hers, "Come on, tell me, so I can help you."

I saw her mouth move and form the words, but I heard nothing. Before I could do anything, her sharp fangs had pierced the skin on my neck as I leaned near her, frozen. _Blood_. That was the word she had said. I felt my strength leave me as I suddenly felt cold and grew tired.

"Your blood is different," she said as she wiped my blood off her lips. My arms gave way and I fell to the side as she continued, "You're not human are you? Buy you aren't a demon either. You're both, but...there's something different."

"Claire, how i–" was all Eric could say as he walked in on the girl carrying my weakened body.

"Oh, lover boy is back," she told me as she looked towards him. Eric suddenly flew back and struck the tree with a dry thud, knocking him out cold. "Don't worry, he's alive," she giggled as she saw me worry, "You won't die either. Your blood is too good! I will enjoy drinking it for quite some time. Mm, even your body is beautiful. I'm very open-minded, I'm sure I can...make use of it."

"_Eric, save me, please,_" I thought to myself as I slowly passed out.

"He won't stand a chance against me now that I've fed," she laughed, "You belong to me now." Her words rang in my head as they were the last thing I heard before everything went black.

* * *

Well, nothing much to say here besides thanks for reading and that I hope you enjoyed it! Again, sorry for the late update, I was busy with school and such but I will, hopefully, upload two more chapters tomorrow. Reviews on this chapter would be appreciated, thanks =)


	9. A Strong Adversary

"Ugh," I grunted as I started to wake up, "My head..." I tried to use my hand to grab my head but it wasn't able to reach. I looked down at my arm to see it chained to the ground. "W-what the...where am I?" I asked myself as I looked around, taking in my surroundings. The dark, stone walls surrounded me in every side with no way to escape but an iron door. I was trapped in the small room with only a candle for light and a hard bed underneath me. I desperately tried pulling at the chains to free myself but it was no use, they were too strong.

"She is awake, mistress," came a low voice somewhere outside. The door clicked as it was being unlocked before it swung open, revealing a large man in heavy armor holding a spear. He stepped to the side, showing the girl in beautiful black gown with black feathers in her hair, her blood-red eyes glowing in the dark.

"Thank you," she replied to the guard, motioning for him to leave us. He left the room, closing and locking the door behind him. "So, how is my little treasure doing?"

"L-let me go!" I shouted at her, pulling at the chains as hard as I could.

"My, my, don't you like the room?" she asked while giggling, "Do you want to stay in my room? I could let you, you know."

"Just let me go!" I protested. She moved her hand closer to me, causing me to back away slowly, but she had both her hands around my head quickly. "N-no, please!" I resisted as much as I could, but my own will seemed to be fading away. _Vampire's Charm_, the name rang in my head as I remembered the trait that very old vampires had. As long as I looked her in the eye, my will would drain and I wouldn't be able to resist anything. Even my demon blood only limited this to as long as we had eye contact, but this was unbreakable. "N-no...I–" she cut me off as she pushed her lips against mine, parting them as she snaked her tongue into my mouth. My arms went limp and I was totally unable to move. She broke the kiss and tilted my head back, revealing my neck.

"Mm, I just can't get enough of this," she whispered in my ear, "There's just something in your blood that I can't resist. This body of yours is a bonus too. Maybe I should age myself a little." She came closer again and pushed her fangs into my skin, drawing blood into her mouth. Instead of feeling pain, though, it was quite a sensual feeling. This time, she only took a few mouths-full before she stepped away a bit. "You're sixteen I take it? Alright, maybe I'll turn this body to the same age as well." She took a few steps back as her body began to grow and age a little, going from a nine year old girl to a sixteen year old teenager. "Well," she laughed as she came closer, "What do you think?"

I had fallen back down on to the bed as my neck continued to bleed, but I still continued to plead, "Please...let me go..."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you...enjoy it here," she laughed as she pulled the covers back, revealing that I was still only in the blood-stained towel she had brought me in. "I wonder what's behind here," she giggled as she threw it off me, but before she could start to enjoy herself, a guard came screaming from some where outside.

"Mistress! There's a boy here! He's holding two swords wrapped in fire and ice!"

"E-eric..." I mumbled.

"Your boyfriend is here? Oh ho ho, this should be fun," she laughed as she snapped her fingers, making me feel very sleepy all of a sudden. In just a few moments, everything had gotten completely dark.

My eyes began to open as the spell had started to wear off. I was dangling from the wall next to a throne where the vampire sat. She was staring at something on below.

"Claire...Claire..! Claire!" my hearing slowly came back as I turned my head towards the sound. Eric was there before us, shouting my name.

"Oh, your girlfriend is awake," the creature laughed.

"She's not my girlfriend!" he shouted back, "But I do love her and I will save her!"

"E-eric..." I said silently. I looked down to see that I was finally clothes in a black dress and seemed to dangle only a short ways above the floor.

"Guards, he bores me, kill him," she vampire commanded as she waved her hand. Knights had suddenly appeared from the shadows and stepped forward, rushing into battle. Eric readied his stance as he swung his long sword in a circular motion, creating a path of flame around him.

"_Nova Burst!_" he cried as he slammed the edge of his sword into the ground, causing the ring of fire to explode outwards and turn the knights into ash. The vampire jumped down and scratched the air in front of her, sending a wave of razor-sharp wind at Eric, cutting his skin and throwing him into the wall. The impact echoes throughout the stone walls, the crack of bones and stones resonated in every area. He coughed up blood as he struck the wall before falling to the ground. The creature laughed as Eric started to get up, using his swords to support him. "_Frozen Mist!_" Eric called out as he slammed his shorter sword into the ground, creating a cold mist in the entire area. The vampire swiped her claw forward again, blowing the entire mist away, but that was only a distraction. Eric appeared to the right side of the vampire as he swung his blazing sword down. She quickly stepped to the side and tried to counter, but her claw met his frozen blade. He thrust his blazing sword forward, attempting to impale the creature before it could attack again, but she caught the blade, making a smile grow on his face. "_Sub-zero Inferno!_" his blades exploded with frost and flame, entwining the two in a blinding light and a wall of hot and cold as the sound of blades slashing and rending emanated from the area. The vampire howled in pain as the magical frost and fire erupted, sending waves of the intense head and cold in every direction. Eric was tired as he limped towards me, breathing heavily with each step.

"Eric...are you alright?" I asked him as he undid the chains.

"Y-yea," he replied tiredly as he got one off me wrists and started to work on the other, "I'm fine."

"Eric! Watch out!" I shouted as the vampire suddenly materialized behind him, causing him to turn around, but it was too late for him to block.

"Die you son of a bitch!" she shouted as she impaled her claw into Eric's stomach, causing him to throw up even more blood. She pulled out her claw and threw him next to me, bringing terror to my face. I didn't know what to do anymore as the smile on her burnt face widened.

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaaaand...CLIFFHANGER! I always wanted to try writing one and now I did :O

Will Eric die? What happens next? And what in the hell is the rest of the chase doing right now? Join Claire next time in the next chapter :o

Lol okay, on a real note, thanks for reading this latest chapter, it was pretty hard for me to write since I had a lot of things to choose from. Well, Everything will come out eventually, so hope you enjoyed =)


	10. Another Member

Hey Guys, sorry for the late updates, I've been busy doing other stuff lately(school, work...yes I do work despite being a teenager...and writing my novel) so I decided to schedule my updates here so you guys who read will know when to check in if you're following Claire's story. It will be updated every Monday, Wednesday and Friday at 5:00 PM (+9 GMT), though there won't be an update on Monday as I posted this today. Thanks =)

* * *

Eric rolled to the side as the vampire neared, her face flooded with a combination of rage and joy. She kicked Eric away from me and down the stairs, the sound of him falling each time made me flinch.

"What's wrong little knight?" she taunted as she walked down the stairs, her wounds already starting to heal, "Can't take the pain?! Too bad you little ass wipe!" She kicked him again, throwing him further, "Too bad! Enjoy the pain! You burned my beautiful skin! You broke my favorite dress!"

I turned away and closed my eyes as she ranted on while she continued kicking him. Tears began to roll down my cheeks as her rants faded into the background and all I could hear were Eric's grunts of pain. Guilt and sadness filled my heart as every pained groan echoed louder and louder. One of my few friends was dying.

"_Calm your heart, Claire,_" I heard the voice resound in my head, "_A hunter should not panic or feel emotion in a fight._" My father's teachings came back as I quieted my heart.

"_The ice, wind and snow are in your blood, Claire,_" my mother's voice swayed as the winds blew into the area, but only I could hear it, "_Use it, it's your birthright._"

I took a deep breath as the winds grew stronger and willed the metal chains that help my wrists to freeze. The metal turned colder and colder before I pulled at both as strong as I could, shattering them as they had frozen. I called my Neo Arbiters to my side and walked towards the edge. The vampire was still kicking Eric as he huddled into a defensive state. I took aim and let loose a barrage of countless rounds, piercing the vampire's body and sent blood flying everywhere.

"Shit!" she cursed as she fell down to one knee, "How the fuck did you get out, bitch?!"

I willed the winds to carry me quickly, allowing me to seemingly teleport behind her and whisper into her ear as I pushed the a barrel into her back, "It's quite simple." I pulled the trigger as quickly as I could firing bullet after bullet into her body and out the other end. I stepped back as she fell on to the ground and looked up at me hatefully. Eric himself seemed to watch my every movement and pay attention to every word. "My name is Claire Wilde, daughter of the legendary bounty hunter Rufus Wilde and the deadly Goddess of the Ice, Winds and Snows, Yuki."

Both of their eyes widened as each word passed my lips as a chains snaked down both my arms, creating a dark orb which engulfed my hand as they reached my palm. I closed my hands around the grip of my new weapons as the seal broke, revealing two new handguns, quite a bit heavier though. Etched on each barrel was its name; Keiri(executioner) on the left and Hangan(judge) on the right. I raised both magnums into the vampire's face and silently muttered a word. "Die."

"_Blizzard Abyss_" I whispered silently as I pulled the trigger on both guns. Black flames erupted from the barrels but nothing was heard as each bullet pierced the vampire's head created a dome of darkness and silence. A split second later, the darkness disappeared and the room was completely frozen. The vampire was left frozen as a statue as I moved to pick up Eric, but before I could do anything, she broke free from the ice, cursing and screaming as she shivered. I was about to send another wave of bullets at her, but before I could do anything, a blade made of silver ran through her heart and turned her into ash, revealing a teenager behind her.

"The only way to kill elder vampires like her is to use heaven-blessed silver," came the boy's comment, "Though that last move caught my attention from the village. I was waiting there for my cousin and a friend of mine."

"Lauren!" Eric shouted as the boy tilted his head up, revealing his face. It was clear to me that he was the son of Lass and Lire.

* * *

Yay~ thanks for reading guys and again, I'd like to say that since I was busy the update was late but now I have a schedule for it! Every 5:00 PM (+9 GMT) on Mondays, Wednesday and Friday! No update on this coming Monday but I do hope you'll keep reading!


	11. New Found Power

Hey guys, sorry for the late update, since im sick it took a while to actually get in front of my computer to start typing, but i made a schedule and im sticking to it(albeit late)! Friday update will come as scheduled so be patient! Well, enjoy!

* * *

"...so I rushed in and attacked the knights, they were easy as hell!" Eric laughed as he and Lauren talked on the way out of the abandoned temple.

"But then you got you're silly little girly ass kicked by the vampire!" Lauren laughed harder, making Eric shrug, "If it wasn't for her, you would've died you reckless twerp!"

"Oh, speaking of her," Eric suddenly stopped and remembered I was there.

"Oh, so that's her name!" Lauren said as he bent his back like a monkey, his head almost touching the ground, "You're my cousin right? The daughter of Rufus?"

"Yea, that's her," Eric answered, his brows furrowed as he tossed my clothes towards me, "By the way, who did you say your mom was again? I think I lost too much blood and heard you wrong."

"Yuki," I shrugged as I went back inside to change, "She–"

"The Goddess of the Ice, Wind and Snow," Lauren finished my sentence, stunned, "She's also knows as the Goddess of Frozen Death, but I've heard she hates demons. How did uncle and Yuki get together?"

"I don't know," I called from inside, "All I know is that I'm one-fourth human, one fourth demon and two-fourths...what ever you call it."

"That would explain her beauty," Eric said as I came out and joined them.

"I'd tap that!" Lauren laughed, "But I won't, she's my cousin, what about you Eric?"

My face started to turn red as I walked ahead and Eric looked away as he answered sheepishly, "...I guess..."

"Oh my god!" Lauren shouted as he laughed really hard and almost fell to the ground, "You did! It's written all over your fa–"

Two shots from my Neo Arbiters silenced him quickly enough as he rolled back, "Anyway, how far is this village, you got to us fast."

"Its quite a ways off, Lauren is just that fast," Eric stated as he patted his scared friend on the back. Just as I was about to ask more, Eric's and Lauren's stomachs grumbled in unison, making me giggle a little, "Oh, it seems like were both hungry."

I called out my new weapons, the twin magnums named Seikyo and Jinsei, and spun them around, "Let's go hunt, I need to test these out anyway." I pointed one gun at the base of a tree, but pulling the trigger was something unexpected. I squeezed the trigger and the gun fired, sending a shock-wave up my arms and knocked me back as it became numb. The tree, on the other hand, was no longer standing. The base of the tree was reduced to splinters while my arm felt the same.

"Wow, that's some firepower," Laurent gave a low whistle.

"Yea, but my arm feels like its broken. It's alright now, just a little numb." I whispered as I got up.

A roar came from the nearby trees as we readied ourselves for a fight, "You sure you can fight with that gun, Claire?" Eric asked worriedly as he readied his sword in an awkward stance.

"I'm sure," I replied, "You rest, you're too wounded."

"No, i can–"

"You can't!" I snapped, making him sigh and sheath his sword. The roar came closer as it ran in front of us and stopped in the open quite a ways off.

"That's a big one," Lauren said as he pulled out a few kunai and threw it at the monster, but the knives just ricocheted off to the side and made him angry, "Shit, I think I just pissed him off." I nodded and pointed the magnums at him before pulling the trigger. The twin magnums roared as I flew back and hit the ground, hard, but the monster seemed to stop in its tracks as it was engulfed in smoke. I stood up just as the smoke cleared, revealing a headless Minotaur with a large hole in its chest.

"Oh, hey! A Minotaur! That's good food!" Eric shouted as he started to get up, Let's eat now and leave as soon as the day comes up. We'll be at the village by tomorrow!"

I sighed and as I let go of the guns, allowing it to go back to its own dimensions, "Alright, you start the fire Eric."

* * *

Hey~! Again, I'm sorry for the late update, but here is chapter 11! Hope you enjoyed it, hopefully, friday's update will come in time, but I'm 100% sure it will be there at friday! Please Comment on any thoughts or what you might want to see! I might make an intermission for this monday on the one I like the most/gets voted!


	12. The Calm Before the Storm

"Claire, I'm home!" came a familiar voice from the doorway as I watched myself playing with a few toys I had as a child. I saw my little, frail body stand and run towards the living room to meet with my father and then wrap my arms around him. "How's my little girl?" he asked lovingly as he peered through his golden locks.

"She's doing fine, dear," came an involuntary voice.

"Is that so?" He laughed as he approached, "I'm sorry I can't be home more, Yuki," he said as he came close and hugged me. It made sense to me now, I was watching the dream from my mother's point of view.

"It's alright, I understand," I felt my mom smile as I watched myself come up and join in the hug, "Claire doesn't want to be left out too, she's so cute!"

"And beautiful, just like you," Rufus laughed as he picked me up, "She has your hair, and just like yours, it reminds me of the snow."

"And also your eyes," my mother whispered as she kissed my cheek, "Those crimson eyes that captured my heart."

Before more could happen, everything flashed white and the dream faded into reality as my eyes were stung by the golden beams of the sun. I got up and started stretching as I stood on the branch before realizing that I was smiling whilst a tear rolled down my cheek. "_I didn't think I had the memory,_" I thought to myself as I wiped the tear away. I carefully and silently jumped down the tree and looked around to see Eric sleeping while Lauren was drawing something on his face.

"Oh, hey there Claire," he laughed as he continued drawing on Eric's face with a paintbrush, "You will love this!"

"Won't he wake up if you talk so loud?" I asked as I raised my brow.

"Na, Eric sleeps like a log I can even do this!" he said as he kicked Eric hard but all he did was roll to the side while grumbling, "See?"

"Oh wow," I said as I laughed a bit, "He really sleeps like a dead log."

"Okay, let me just put a few finishing touches...a~and...done!" he said as he lifted his brush, "Now this will be funny to watch, if only we could somehow wake him up."

"I might know," I giggled which made Lauren look curious, "Watch." I walked up to Eric, who had his back turned against me, and whispered in his ear, "Eric, its time to wake up, Lauren is eating your breakfast."

"Hey you jerk! That's my food!" he growled as he shot up like an arrow, which made me roll back a little. I looked up and saw the painting that Lauren did and I couldn't help but double over in pain due to laughter. He had pink hearts around his eyes with rainbows and unicorns spread across his face. Stars decorated his forehead while the rest that wasn't painted was covered in coal, making his face black. "Wha–" he was about to ask before he noticed the paint brush in Lauren's hand, "Oh, you little..."

"Do you want to dance mi lady?" He asked as he bowed and looked up at him, which made me realize that he was now wearing a frilly pink gown too, making me laugh even harden.

Eric looked down and then gazed at Lauren, "I'm going to fucking kill you!" He pulled out his swords and started to chase after Lauren as both blades began to be surrounded with frost and flame.

"My, my, how unladylike!" Lauren taunted as he jumped on to a low branch and turned towards Eric.

"Shut up!" Eric screamed as he sent waves of fire and ice towards Lauren, "I'm really going to fucking kill you!"

The morning kept going on like this for nearly an hour before Eric finally calmed down, but not before it seemed like he burnt and froze half the forest.

"Ha ha, wait till I tell Ryan about this!" Lauren laughed as we all set out, after, of course, Eric placed his own clothes back on.

"You better not!" Eric shouted at Lauren looking a bit worried, "He's going to murder me, that tree loving druid!"

"True, true," Lauren thought a while before laughing, "Then I couldn't mess with you anymore!"

"Oh, shut up!" Eric said as he tried to punch Lauren but hit nothing but air, "Damn weasel!"

"Lauren," I cautioned as I turned back.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop taunting the bull...or cow," he laughed.

"Lauren!" I snapped as I turned around quickly.

"Fine, I'll stop teasing your boyfriend," he laughed harder.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I growled as my face turned red.

"So you're an easy get then?" he started to double over in pain from the inability to breathe.

"Last warning..." I warned as I called my Neo Arbiters to my side.

"Can you even catch my with your bullets?" he taunted as he started to dart from tree to tree.

"I can," as I did a flash step to his next location and jabbed one of the guns into his stomach, "Wanna feel how a frost bullet feels in the stomach?"

"N-no mam..." he gulped as a cold sweat dripped down his face all the while looking into my hunter's eyes.

"Good boy," I said as I returned my handguns and jumped down the tree with Lauren obediently following close behind.

"Looks like she tamed you pretty quick, Lauren," Eric laughed.

"And he made a complete fool out of you," I reminded, making him shrug.

"Well, the village is nearby, we can stop there to get more supplies, sell some of the things we got and maybe even buy new stuff," he offered, "I'd actually like to sleep indoors once in a while. Besides, if I remember right, girls like to go shopping, and there's a really nice mall there."

"I'm not much of a shopper," I replied bluntly, "But take as long as you need, I just want to get to Xenia as quick as I can."

"Who's in Xenia that you want to meet so bad anyway?" Lauren asked.

"My mom, she's in Xenia," I answered as we walked.

"Oh, I see, anyway, we should still head to the village first, a couple of the old chasers sent their kids there to help, some of the old chasers are even there," Lauren pointed out.

"Then we better hurry up," I said, "Its better we don't keep them waiting."

* * *

Yay~ A really light hearted chapter that actually came on time xD

I might not be able to update this monday as I'll have open-heart surgery. If its a success then yes, I probably will be able to update and hope you guys would keep reading. I enjoy reading your comments and I'm happy to see that people actually follow the story. Thanks guys, I'm thankful for your support with the story as I'm just a starting writer and the support you have given me really helps. Anyway, Thanks again for reading and I hope I can update this on monday.

he-jay – I love reading your story and it also helps keep me encouraged to write mine(though truth be told it makes mine seem pretty bad xD ) i really look forward to reading what you write next as Rufus, Lire and Lass are my 3 favorite characters in grand chase. Good luck in your story~!


	13. Reunited

The hustle and bustle in the town square was unusual for a village of this size. It was just a small village with a tavern, blacksmith and for some reason, a bazaar, which was in addition to the market. We continued walking into the town square until we saw what was causing the commotion. It was a girl and a guy, dressed like me and Eric who were also claiming to be us. They shouted things out and just kept posing which sickened me.

"Looks like you two are popular," Lauren laughed.

"Impostors!" a villager cried while pointing at Me and Eric.

"Where?!" another one called.

"Right here!" he replied, "We don't take kindly to those who impersonate the children of the Grand Chase!"

"Yeah!" another one cried as he hurled a stone at me which I deftly dodged, "Get out of here you losers!"

"W-wait! We're the real ones! They're the impostors!" Eric tried to reason, but it was pointless. I could see the two laughing in the background as they tried to keep hitting me with rocks while Eric blocked all those coming his way. I sighed and called the Neo Arbiters to my side, pointed it in the air and fired, silencing and stopping everyone. They all stared at me dumbfounded as the smoke from the barrels of my gun started to disappear.

"You two," I pointed at the impostors, "Just who the hell are you?"

"I-I'm Claire Wilde–" the girl tried to reply

"Bullshit," I said as I fired a round at her feet, "If that is your name, then that would mean I have a sister with the same name."

"I-I really am!" she said as she cowered in fear.

"Pathetic," I said as I came closer, "Even as an impostor, you fail. For one, I don't cower like that. Two if you really are me, prove it."

"I-I..." she stuttered.

"Hurry up!" I shouted as I pushed the barrel to her head, making her cry.

"Claire, that's enough!" Eric said as he stepped forward gripping my wrist tightly.

"Eric, back off!" I shot him an angry glare, one that showed intention to kill. He stumbled back but quickly got back up to his feet and pulled his swords out.

"Claire, don't kill her!" he said as he readied his stance, "I don't want to fight you."

"And that worked so well last time," I said with sarcasm as I swung my other gun at him, "I'm not really in the mood for this so unless these people say who they really are or they get out, or I'll shoot her and your going to make me kick your ass."

"Claire, look, she's gone," he said as he sheathed his swords while breathing a sigh of relief, "And so is the guy who said he was me."

"Tch!" I swung both guns into a nearby tree and pulled the trigger, "_Twin Empower!_" The bullets tore right through and split the tree, and 3 others behind it.

"Claire is scary~" Lauren gave a low whistle as he laughed. Everyone remained dumbfounded and seemed terrified.

"Um, don't worry, she's not usually this scary. She's actually quite nice, sweet and caring–" Eric tried to explain.

"Eric!" I called as I turned back, glaring at him to follow. He complied and caught up quick with Lauren and Me.

"What's got you so mad, Claire?" Eric asked, a bit worried.

"This whole village," I replied bluntly, "It's too loud and so much stuff going on. I prefer it to be quiet. It gives me major head aches."

"Oh," Lauren smiled nervously, as he was usually talkative and always seemed to start things, "Anyway, the the Chase is meeting up ahead in the tavern. Your parents are gonna arrive tomorrow Eric. Mom and dad are already there though, along with Ryan, Arme, Zero, Dio, Ley and Sieg–"

"Sieghart?!" I spun on my heels and grabbed him by the collar, my eyes wide with surprise and a mix of happiness, anger and sorrow, "He's there?!"

"I-I think so," Lauren and Eric were caught off guard as I did so.

"Let's move, now!" I said as I started to flash step to the tavern at the edge of the village.

"Damn it, your fast!" Lauren said as we both arrived at the tavern while Eric was left in the dust. We both slowly opened the door and walked in and quickly looked around. Yes, it was indeed the chasers; Lire, Lass, Arme, Ryan, Zero, Dio, May and Sieghart were all there and looked towards us. I particularly looked at Sieghart who was at the corner as he stood up.

"Oh, Claire, you're here!" Lass said as he approached us, but I just walked passed him towards Sieghart who was also walking towards me. All eyes seemed to trail our every movement as we approached each other.

"Why...?" I asked him quietly once we were in front of each other.

"I'm sorry," he said as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on my forehead, "I had to go, I didn't mean to leave you and Mari."

"Why?" I asked louder as I started sobbing, unable to hold back the tears while he held me close.

"I'm sorry," he said as he stroked my hair.

"She is still a young girl," Lass said as he approached us.

"And she's still part human, so of course she shares the same feelings," Lire said as she came with Lauren to hold Lass' hand.

"Not to mention she's a demigod," Lauren said casually as he took a bite from an apple.

"What?!" all the Chasers, except for Sieghart, stood and looked at him dumbfounded.

"You didn't know?" he asked as he took another bite from the apple, "Well, as it turns out, her mom, Yuki, is the same Yuki as the Goddess of Frozen Death."

"Y-you mean Yuki, the queen of the Ice, Winds and Snow?!" Lire asked as she searched her brain for the memories of her lore.

"That's the one," he said as he took one last, large bite from the apple before tossing it out the opened door.

"Ouch!" Eric shouted as he held his eye, coming in breathless, "You assholes! You left me there–" Eric was about to continue but a glare from nearly every chaser cut him off. He sighed and looked at me crying in Siegheart's arms and remembered a story that I told him before.

"I think it's best we give them some space," Lire said as she opened the door to a room, "Sieghart, I think its best you caught up in here."

"I think your right," he said as he picked me up just as easily as before and carried me inside, still crying as memories flooded back. I continued to cry until I eventually feel asleep in the arms of the man who raised me.

* * *

Yay~ I'm alive and the open-heart surgery was a success, which is good...i think...i dunno o-o  
Anyway, here's a chapter I had pre-typed but this last authors note is just something to add. Hope you guys enjoyed. Oh and I will be resting a bit so I'll change the schedule for the next two weeks to Tuesday and Thursday, same time. Also if you have any questions or anything, feel free to just comment or you can contact me in skype( ) or msn(hishiganemitsuko ). well...yea...that's it, thanks :)

note: There will be an update on tuesday :D


	14. Face of the Enemy

I woke up a few moments later in Siegheart's arms, as he stroke my hair, humming a lullaby I haven't heard since I was a child. The lyrics sung by Mari's sweet voice rang through my head;

_Over the mountains  
Under the Sea  
Your place is here  
Here with me_

Don't be afraid  
Don't be sad  
My arms are around you  
To keep you safe

Nothing will harm you  
Nothing will fail  
The shadows won't touch you  
Always in my heart

"Sieghart...?" I asked looking up to him, "That's the lullaby Mari used to sing isn't it?"

"Yeah," he replied in a soothing, low voice, "That's the one. You still remember it?"

"Yeah, I do," I smiled as I wrapped my arms around him."

"Would you sing it for me?" he asked as he looked into my eyes and brushed my bangs to the side. I nodded, closed my eyes and began to sing the next verse.

_The mornings will shine,  
The nights will be sweet,  
The stars will sparkle,  
The moon's light will speak._

Sieghart stopped humming as he listened to every word, holding me tight as memories rushed back to both of us. Tears rolled down our faces as I sung the last verse.

_Never should you worry,  
Never should you fear,  
My love, I am here with you,  
When all else seems to fail,  
I will keep you close, always in my heart._

"That song..." he started as he wiped away a tear, "So much memories...I hope Mari would arrive sooner from the Silver Land."

"She's coming here too?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Yeah," he said with a smile, "She's coming. She also said she had a gift for you, for her strong, little girl."

"I...I would like that," I said as I wiped another tear away. More than what I hoped was coming and it made me happy.

"We should go out, everyone is waiting. There are others you should meet too," Sieghart smiles as he combed my hair with his fingers. I nodded and he offered me his hand, as we walked out.

"Oh, Claire!" Lire said as she looked up to me and Sieghart, "You seem much, much happier."

"She was really pissed earlier," Lauren laughed, "And she was scary as hell!"

"Who pissed off my little girl?" Sieghart asked as he pulled his sword out.

"Wow, that's unusual coming from you, Sieg," Amy laughed, "You seem very different when Claire's around."

"Where's Claire?" came a voice from above on the balcony above, "I heard she was part demon."

"Dean, she's not someone who would be your servant just because she's part demon," May scolded.

"That's not for you to say," Dio told her. The two demons were sitting at a table near the window as they eyed me. Suddenly, a pale, pink-haired demon leaped down in front of me. He was a tall, demon with long hair, his red eyes looked into mine as he turned around to face.

"Oh, she's a beauty," he cooed as he tilted my face up with one finger, which I responded to by jabbing one of the Neo Arbiters into his side, "And rebellious too!"

"If you don't stop touching me, I'll fire," I warned.

"H-hey you too–" A voice tried to interrupt, but Lauren and Eric cut her off.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Eric cautioned.

"Yeah, those two are probably the strongest among us, you would get killed if you tried to intervene," Lauren warned.

"B-but..." The girl seemed down as she looked at herself.

"Stop bullying Kat you two," another girl interrupted, "Besides, if she wants to resist Dean, its her mistake."

"So after hearing what they said," he smiled, "Do you still want to be Rebellious?"

"Last warning," I said as I pulled the hammer on my Neo Arbiter back.

"Fire, I dare you," he said as he laughed, "I don't think you even have the guts to–" The gun flares as I squeezed the trigger and blood rushed out of his wound. His eyes widened, as well as everyone else's, as the bullet ripped his flesh and came out the other end.

"I warned you," I said coldly.

"Why you–" he started to say as he got up, "What the fuck?! MY wound is frozen!"

"It was your first warning, so I only fired a frost shot," I said as I released the gun and let it go back into its place, "The next one will really be deadly."

I was about to turn my back when, suddenly, he shot up and wrapped his hand around my neck, easily cutting of my air supply. His eyes filled with rage as his muscles tensed while I started to feel my neck begin to break.

"You think you're all that just because you shot me?!" he said as he was about to crush my neck, "I don't care if you are gonna be a team, I will kill you now!" Everyone was about to step in, but before they had a chance, I willed the very air around me to freeze and shatter, riddling his body with ice shards. He fell back and winced in pain as I fell on all fours, catching my breath.

"Don't think that you can kill me that easily," I gasped as air started to come back into my system, "That shot was the weakest of my attacks, do you really want to fight me?" He got up and shrugged as he walked away.

"You know, they say the most beautiful of things is also the most deadly," he said as he was walking away, "I will have you, Claire Wilde, mark my words."

"Wow, both of you are almost as strong as the original chasers!" the girl called Kat said amazed.

"Sorry, who are you?" I said as I walked up to her, but she instinctively hid behind the other, older elven girl.

"Her name's Katrina, or Kat for short. She's the daughter or Jin and Amy. I'm Diana, Ryan and Arme's daughter, nice to meet you," she said as she hesitantly extended her hand. I shook it and smiled a little but it did little to put the two at ease.

"Don't worry," Lauren laughed as he threw his arm around me, "She's nice, just not if you make her mad."

"Yeah," I said as I grabbed his arm and twisted it to the point that it began to really hurt. He made all sorts of faces as he said every word he could to get me to stop, making Kat and Diana laugh.

"Well, that boy, Dean, is the son of Dio and May," Diana explained as she stopped laughing, "Well, looks like we were oblivious to everyone earlier though, look at the place, everyone is staring at you and the place is a wreck!" I looked around and saw that what she said was true. All eyes were trailing my every move as they all seemed to back away from me, but the damage on the structure was unmistakable."

"Pure destruction..." Dio laughed from his seat with May on the opposite side, who, in turn, was also smiling after watching the fight.

"Well, sorry for the–" I was about to apologize for the damage, but I was cut off as the far wall shattered into splinters and flew every which way. The body was covered in smoke but the body that was in his hand was unmistakable. It was Ronan's unconscious and bloodied body. The smoke began to clear as the red-eyed silverette stood on his place, emanating a dark aura as his dark, living armor pulsed.

"Why wasn't I invited?" he asked as every eye followed him. It was clear to me that this man is the cause of what was happening now.

* * *

Hey ya, early update as the power here might go out and might be out for a while. I will extend this author's note tomorrow as well as pre-write the next chapter. I'm also looking for someone to help me out with this(a proof-reader and sum1 to help give comments) ofcourse, they get to see the chapter before any1 else does...like thats really a privilege or anything...welp, if any1 wants to help, just message me on msn or look for me on chattango in -shirunii  
so anyway...yeah...hope you enjoyed the chapter :D

note: apparently the contact info didnt show on last chapter so i placed it on my profile, just take a look see over there ^_~


	15. Understanding

Asin moved with blinding speed, passing each Chase member narrowly skimming their faces before kicking each of them to the opposite wall. Arme, Lire, Lass, Jin and Ryan flew fast and hit the wall with a hard thud as they began to be embedded into the hard wood. He approached Sieghart and was about to kick but his Soluna was already out and blocked the kick. Sieghart cringed at the impact, the blow obviously overpowering the defense and knocked him a ways back to just in front of us.

"Oh," Asin said as he moved instantly to Eric's side, his face staring down into Eric's, "So Elesis and Ronan got busy eh? Oh, and what's this?! So did the rest of y–"

"_Twin Empower!_" I called out as the muzzle from my Neo Arbiters flared and the four bullets ripped through the air, aimed at Asin's head, "Stay away from him!"

"Bad girl," Asin smiled wryly as he raised his arm and caught the bullets in mid-flight. He rushed up to me as I stood there, stunned as he held my head in his hand. The impact of the ground rippled throughout my body as I rebounded against the hard stone floor, but Asin wasn't done, his fist flew across my face as his knuckles dug into my skin, sending a gush of blood through the new wound. I was launched far into the end of the room as I bounced on the before finally skidding to a stop. My whole body was wracked in pain as I began to cough up blood while being unable to move. I could hear shouting and clashing but couldn't make out what everyone was saying. I felt my eyes tearing as different screams filled every portion of the tavern and debris flew everywhere, making me feel useless. Powerless. My vision was hazy and dim, but I could feel myself being picked up. My hearing became completely dead as my body started to go numb. I could see Eric screaming at, his face filled with sorrow as he ran with me and the rest of the kids of the Chase. My body went cold as blood loss finally took its effect.

"Where...am I?" I asked out loud as I awoke in the white emptiness.

"Where do you think you are?" asked Ronan as he walked out of no where to greet me.

"Is this...?" I hesitated to ask.

"The afterlife?" he finished, "Yes, it is. Asin killed me and Elesis on our way to the meeting."

"I thought Asin died in your last fight..." I said, quite confused.

"He didn't die, we lost him to Kaze'Aze's power, let me show you," he said as he held out his hand. I took hold and immediately, we were transported into the battlefield of the Chase's last, great battle. Blades clashed and blood was drawn as every weapon made contact with the great beast. The creature lashed out and struck the members of the Chase while its blood-curdling roar blew the others back. Everyone was rendered unable to move as the beast drew closer. At the farthest part of the battlefield, I saw Asin, kneeling down as he cursed loudly at not being able to move. A dark mist grew around him and I quickly picked out that the mist was only able to be seen by me, Ronan who stood beside me and Asin. It was Kaze'Aze in her human form as she spoke to him. Before long, he impaled his arm into her heart and pulled all her power into his body before letting out a wave of sheer destruction.

"What...happened to him?" I asked as everything went white.

"He killed Kaze'Aze and took her power, but it corrupted him as her power is derived from her hatred. At that point he was filled with absolute rage and he decimated everything around him. In that last strike, it killed the beast...but it also killed Lime. He went insane after that and just disappeared. We were only able to know it was him because of the essence in the creatures. This is the first time he's showed himself," Ronan explained.

"Then that means..." I said as my face turned pale.

"Nobody stands a chance against how he is now as we are," he said with a sigh as he crossed his arms, "I'll have to meet the others as they get back. I think you would like to talk to them."

"By others...who do you mean...?" I asked hesitantly.

"Can you see that hour glass there? The one with Sieghart's name in it?" I nodded, "That's how much time he has left, and it's down to a few minutes left." I fell down in tears as I heard his words and began to lose hope in what was to come. My vision blurred as I closed my eyes, shutting everything out as it all faded into darkness.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry for the late update, I've been busy and sick so it was hard for me to type this out. Sorry that its incredibly short which another reason is also writers block(really really sorry ), and I know that I left you guys with another cliffhanger again and it might be somewhat confusing, but it all ties together, really! again, sorry its late and for the bad quality

He-Jay - naa, it is Japan, my IP hider makes it so that it reads that i'm in the phils(ex is hosting it for me ^-^) so yea...i guess that slip up was sumthing wrong with my end xP


	16. Horrible Loses

"Claire...Claire!" came a voice in the darkness.

"_Who's calling me?_" I thought to myself as I slowly opened my eyes.

"Claire! You're alive!" Eric said with tears in his eyes as he held me tightly. Everyone else was hovering over me as Eric embraced me. I was still in a daze and my head pounded, but I just had to know.

"What happened...to the Chase...?" I asked as I looked towards Diana.

"They're still fighting Asin," she said worriedly, "His power is just too much."

"They have Sieghart and Dio with them, there's no way they could lose!" Dean said with a smirk.

"That's true, two immortals are strong enough to take him!" Eric said, "But I still can't help but worry about mom and dad..."

"I saw them Eric," I said in a low voice.

"You did?!" Eric looked at me surprised as everyone cam closer, "How are they?!"

"I don't know how I saw them but..." I answered but couldn't say the rest, so I just shook my head.

"No...no way..." he said stunned, "You're lying...You're lying!" Eric pushed me back on the ground hard, causing me to wince in pain as my wounds haven't fully recovered yet despite me not being completely human.

"Eric!" Katrina said as she ran passed him and to my side, "She's really badly hurt and you do this?!"

"It's not fair!" Eric said frustrated, "You get to see Sieghart before we left and I didn't even get to see my mom and dad!"

"Eric..." I said as I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"No!" he swatted my hand away and looked at me angrily, "If you didn't come into our lives, my parents would probably still be alive! It's all your fault!" His words struck me hard, making me feel things I never knew I could feel. My chest started to ache and, for some reason, I began to feel depressed. Every single word he uttered rang endlessly over and over in my head. Though it was hard, I fought back the tears and looked down, causing a moment of silence.

"I get it..." I finally said quietly, drawing everyone's attention to me, "So it's my fault right? Then I should just leave." Eric's face began to shift from emotion to emotion; from anger to confused, to shocked and then to one that seemed sad and worried.

"H-hey, wait," he mumbled as everyone stepped back with their hands covering their mouths, "Claire I didn't mean–"

"You made it crystal clear, Eric," I said as I slowly got to my feet, ignoring the protests of every muscle in my body, "You said it would be better if we never met. Then fine, I'll go."

"C-Claire–" Eric tried to stop me as I walked away, but before he could take a single step, my Neo Arbiter's barrel flared as a bullet landed just in front of his foot but never turning around, hoping he wouldn't see the tears that ran down my cheeks.

"Diana," I said in a monotone voice, "Where are we?"

"We're near Gaikoz Castle," she said hesitantly.

"I see," I replied as I released my weapon, "I'll be leaving now."

"Claire–" Eric's voice was cut off as I flash stepped away, heading back to the meeting place where the Chase was supposedly fighting Asin. A few more moments and I could hear the battle, but throughout the entire way to the fight scene, my heart was beginning to hurt more and more as his voice resounded in my head. I was shaken back to reality as a large boulder grazed my shoulder, causing me to roll to the opposite direction and look up. There I saw Asin and Sieghart locked in battle, moving every which way in mid-air. They landed opposite to each other, staring down each other. Sieghart shot Asin a glare of pure hatred while Asin had a lunatic-like face.

"Asin," Sieghart started through gritted teeth, "At first, I didn't blame you for killing Lime or taking the power...but what you did to Claire...I will never forgive you!" Sieghart leaped forward and called out "_Highland Assault!_" Sieghart lashed out with his Soluna, attempting to slash Asin into pieces. Left, right, up, down, up, the blade sliced air as Asin leaped back, easily dodging the slashes. "You won't get away from me that easily!" Sieghart jumped forward as he swung his blade down, crushing the earth in front of him, finishing his ability. Rubble from the ground spread out in a large area all around, sending shards of razor-sharp earth in every direction. As soon as the dust settled, the land in front of him was left broken, leaving any trace of the village where they were fighting completely destroyed. I looked around to see bodies of countless civilians already laying dead in the field all around. I turned my attention back to Sieghart, but as I was about to run towards him, Asin's maniacal laughter stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Was that all you could do Sieghart? I expected more from you," Asin laughed as he landed behind him before activating his ability, "_Forbidden Strike_!" His palm radiated a dark energy as he thrust his palm forward, striking Sieghart in the back, launching him quite a ways off.

"Why you..." Sieghart was about to say, but before he could get another word in, he choked as blood began to go up his throat and out his mouth. He fell down on one knee as he took hold of his chest, coughing out the blood that had filled his lungs.

"How does it feel, Sieghart?" Asin laughed, "How does it feel to be mortal now?"

"You bastard!" Sieghart cursed as he picked up his sword and did a rising cut which barely missed Asin, "What the hell did you do?!"

"I just sealed your soul into the mortal realm," he said as he dodged the blade easily, "Is that so bad?"

"Stop moving you damned fox!" Sieghart thrust his Soluna forward, trying to catch Asin with his blade, but his twisted smile just drove Sieghart into a frenzy. "Fine, dodge this! _Unlimited Blade_!" Sieghart spun his sword overhead, littering blades into the air. He quickly leaped to the first blade, taking hold of the hilt and lunged at Asin, cutting into his skin and passing through him. He jumped to another blade and took hold of another sword, lunging back to Asin, slashing into his flesh. Sieghart moved to and fro at blinding speeds, his blades passing through Asin as easily as if he weren't there. As he gripped the final sword, he slammed it into the ground as he raised his other hand, summoning the swords once again into the sky above. As he pulled his hand down, the swords fell into Asin and the ground around him, destroying everything in its wake. "Dodge that," he panted as he fell down to one knee, completely exhausted.

"Already done," Asin laughed as the dust settled, revealing his body, completely unscathed, "I guess it's my turn. _Death-wood Swallow_!" The dark aura around his body engulfed the entire field as rotten trees and bamboo erupted from ground. Asin leaned to the left slightly before pausing, but with lightning speed, launched himself like a bullet in the other direction. He leaped from every tree and every bamboo stem there was, bouncing around like a wave of unimaginable power. He passed Sieghart once, slamming his fist into his head. Asin's knuckles dug into Sieghart's flesh and ripped them from his face as he bounced away, but Sieghart wasn't given enough time to even breathe as Asin came again, striking him from behind. The fist shattered his spine as it sent a wave of pain throughout his body as he, again, jumped to another branch. Asin kicked off the limb of the tree as his knee met with Sieghart's stomach, sending blood gushing from his mouth. Every strike Asin landed added to the pain the previous one inflicted. The sound of his bones shattering echoed out through the entire battlefield and rang inside my ears. I couldn't help but choke back the sob as I held my hand over my mouth, too scared to make a sound or to move. Asin let his ankle fall on to the back of Sieghart's head, sending his face into the earth.

"I'm not dead yet," Sieghart said as he lifted his head slowly while he reached for Soluna, but Asin's foot came crashing on his arm.

"Then I should fix that," he laughed. He lifted his foot and stomped at the back of Sieghart's head, the sound of bones cracking resounded in the air all around. He continued to send his foot into Sieghart's skull over and over again as blood started to come out and splattered spread all over his clothes, soaking him from head to toe in the highlander's blood. I couldn't bear to watch it anymore and sprinted as fast as I could in the opposite direction. I ran and ran until I finally tripped over a large root, sending me crashing to the ground. There, I just began to sob, letting out all the pain I witnessed today. I have had enough, it wall all enough for me. I couldn't stand it anymore. I let myself continue to cry as the sorrow washed over me. I cried and cried until, to me, everything went pitch black.

* * *

Sorry for the really late update guys, I've been having quite a few problems lately but I'm trying my best to keep updating. Well anyway, again sorry for the late update, but here it is :3


	17. Painful Sorrow

It had been an hour after I had seen Sieghart's defeat and the horror that came with it. His cries of pain suddenly echoed through the air, telling me he wasn't dead yet. I tried to shut it all out, knowing that every cry was of pure anguish. His pleas for help and for death was carried further by the howling wind. I wanted it all to stop, I wanted him to stop screaming, to just come from behind and hold me closely, to tell me it was going to be alright. I ran further and further, trying to get away from the horrors that came from behind. I ran and ran, the screams driving me faster and faster, until I was forced to stop over a cliff overlooking the sea. I couldn't hear his cries anymore, but the sounds of his anguish still rang in my ears, leaving me to imagine the torture that Asin was placing him through. My heart started to ache as the pain of losing someone close to me came again.

_"It's all you're fault!" _Eric's words again came to mind as I thought of the strikes Sieghart took. Tears stung my eyes again as the memories I had of him and Mari flashed into my head.

–*_*–

I ran out of the house as the snow began to fall, the winter sun shining high above. I wore my usual clothes, a thin, snowy white top and a skirt to accompany it.I stretched as I walked in the snow barefooted, not even feeling cold in the slightest. I looked around to see the leaf-less trees covered in the pure-white powder and smiled at its beauty, which to me, couldn't be matched. Taking a deep breath, I began to run towards the village nearby. I ran through the streets looking around with a smile on my face, quite excited. Everyone was gathered at the other side of the town to greet the coming heroes who defeated a golem threatening the town. I rushed up behind a man and started to tug at his jacket.

"What is it little kid?!" he turned around angrily and looked at me before suddenly noticing what I was wearing, "Good god! Aren't you cold little girl?"

"No," I answered with a smile, "Is that Mari and Sieghart there?"

"Yeah," he replied slightly confused, "here, you can pass, but you have to wait your turn before you can meet them. The other kids are already there."

I rushed passed the man to see other kids in front of me taking to turns to talk to Mari and Sieghart, asking them different questions.

"Oh, hey, the freak is here!" an older girl with chestnut colored hair and sapphire eyes cried from in front as she saw me, causing some of the other kids to look my way.

"Hi Kylie," I sighed as I looked to the side, turning everyone's attention towards me.

"You don't belong here you know," a blonde, brown-eyed boy said as he turned my way.

"Yeah, get out of here you creep," another kid called.

"I just–" I started to say, but, before I could continue, Kylie pushed me to the ground. The others were afraid to do anything as she was the daughter of the mayor and he would believe her over anyone else, save Sieghart and Mari.

"Look, why do you keep coming here anyway?" she said bitterly.

"I–"

"And why come now? Mari and Sieghart are here, they won't want to see a creature like you! Besides, you're only eight, they wouldn't be interested with small kids like you!" the teen held nothing back as she wanted to stress her superiority, "They probably like me more than they like you!"

I gritted my teeth and stood up, having had enough, "Let me go through."

"Oh? Make me," she taunted. I started to walk passed her but when she tried to push me down again, she held on to my shoulders as she started to be dragged back.

"Move," I said again, my tone getting angrier.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she replied as she punched me across the face, sending me to the side, "Wait there!" She ran to the two chasers as I started to get up. As I finally got to my feet, the three of them came up to me.

"That's her!" the girl pleaded with tears in her eyes to the two as everyone looked on, "She pushed me down and said a lot of bad things! She was about to hit me too, so I just pushed her down and ran!" I just smiled as I looked at them, making everyone else besides Mari and Sieghart confused.

"Like I'm going to believe that!" Sieghart laughed as he held his stomach, causing Kylie to flinch, "Sorry little girl, but you won't get me with that one."

"Claire, you have a bruise on your cheek!" Mari said as she came close and took a handkerchief out and wiped my face clean of the snow as well as cleaned the wound. Everyone looked shocked as they saw the scene while Kylie seemed to be jealous.

"So, how's my little girl?" Sieghart said as he wrapped his arms around me and carried me up to his shoulder, "Good I hope."

"Mmhmm, the snow was so pretty back in the house and–" I was about to continue before Kylie cut me off.

"Why are you so close with her?!" she blurted out as the spoiled child showed an angry face.

"Why shouldn't we?" Mari asked as she looked over her shoulder, "She's like a daughter to us and we're taking care of her for a friend."

"What friend?!" she asked, confused.

"Claire!" came a familiar voice as the blonde-haired man walked into town from behind. Everyone gasped as they saw his red eyes and crimson outfit. They were rendered speechless as the famous bounty hunter walked towards us with a smile while Sieghart placed me down.

"Daddy!" I yelled as I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around him and held him closely.

–*_*–

The bittersweet tears ran down my cheeks as I called the Neo Arbiters to my side and used the my thumb to pull the hammer back. I began to smile as that memory continued to play in my head. Memory after memory flowed into my thoughts as each brought a feeling of joy and a pang of sorrow. I slowly brought my hand up to my head and placed the cold barrel against my skin as I looked on at the sunset that seemed to be the same on that day, the day he left.

_"Sorry Claire, I'll have to go with your dad for a while, I'll be back tomorrow at sunset! I promise!" _Sieghart's voice from that day rang in my head. I closed my eyes as the tears ran down my cheeks and let out a deep breath before smiling.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help," I whispered into the wind, "I guess I'll just meet you there...Dad, mom, Sieghart, Mari. I'll wait for you there..." The muzzle flashed as I pulled the trigger, turning everything dark.

* * *

Ah, another late update, I really should stick to the schedule I set, sorry, was preparing for the holidays and stuff, but since i'm done with most everything and a lot of the problems have been resolved, i can be more active here now :D

On a side-note: I've been wondering if I should ask my friends to adapt this into a comic as well! If you guys want it, just leave a review and I'll show it to him and maybe we can have it soon!

Merry Christmas everyone! :3


	18. Unending Miseries

I lay there on the ground, not knowing what happened, wondering if i was still alive or already dead. The shot did fire but the bullet only cut the air as I was thrown on to the ground by a blast of cold ice. My body ached all over as I slowly opened my eyes, the cold of the ground seeping into my body. It quickly came to me who was it that had hit me, what had happened. I started to sit up, using my elbows to steady myself. My vision was foggy and the blood dripping down my face told me that the shot didn't miss entirely, making me pass out from blood-loss, but as the last of my consciousness faded, the silhouette of the blue-haired girl entered my view before everything went completely black.

I woke up moments later with a bandage wrapped around my forehead, part of it stained red as the cloth leeched the blood from my wound. The crackling fire warmed my body as I lay nearby, staring into the flames. I placed one hand on the ground as I pushed myself up into a sitting position while my other held the wound on my head. Her blue hair, which had been grown out, now waved in the night breeze, looking out into the ocean. Mari turned around and started to approach me before kneeling in front of me to look me in the eye.

"Mari–" I started to say but her hand flew across my face as she slapped me hard, making me lose my balance but catching me before I had hit the ground.

"Claire!" she said angrily as her tearful blue and red eyes filled with a mixture of both anger and sorrow looked into mine, "Why...? Why would you do that?!"

"I...I can't take it Mari," I whispered as I looked down, "I can't take the pain anymore. It hurts, it all hurts too much."

"You're a strong girl, Claire," Mari said as she used her finger to make me look up at her, "Just like your father, just like Sieghart. Just like the both of them, you're a really strong girl. If it hurts, shrug off the pain. If it makes you sad, take it and make it into something happy. Claire, you're an amazing girl, don't let what happens take you down."

"But–" I was about to protest but Mari's soft lips on my forehead silenced me.

"Claire, you are only a teenager," Mari said as she stroked my hair, "It's normal for you to feel hurt, to feel pained and to feel like everything is going to end, but remember, when something ends, something new always comes out. There are a lot of different things out there, Claire. Live to see them all."

"No," I said as I looked away again, "I'm not strong like dad or like Sieghart. I could never be as strong as them, after all, I'm nothing like them. I can't even help Sieghart in his fight."

"Strength is not your ability in battle, Claire," she explained as she wrapped her arms around me, "It's your resolution; your will to fight, to hold on to the very end for what you believe in. You aren't afraid to fight for what you think is true, even if it's is wrong sometimes like now. Claire, believe me when I say this, you can beat anyone, believe in yourself."

"I–" I was about to say more but an inhuman scream echoed nearby followed by the sound of trees and branches breaking like twigs. Mari quickly got up and called her Soul Takers to her side as a dark knight burst from the woods and charged towards us. Its blade radiated an unholy energy which decayed the earth around it, spreading death and famine wherever it was swung.

The blade flew forward as it tried to strike at Mari but she simply ducked down and struck the knight's armor hard, the sound of metal colliding against metal rang out into the night. Mari slipped to the side as the knight regained his composure and swung to try to catch her with his blade. She couldn't move out of the path of the blade now, so instead, she spun on her heel as the brought her Soul Takers out from behind, doing an empowered strike as ice flew along with her weapons, _"Backlash!"_ The Soul Takers struck the sword with a great impact, stopping and sending the blade back at the knight, but before he could recover, Mari had come much closer and leaped into the air, spreading her soul takes to the top, bottom, left and right of her before calling out another ability. _"Charged Bolt!"_ she cried out as lightning arced from one soul taker to another, shocking everything around her. The knight fell down to the ground as Mari landed safely, not even taking the time to look whether if he survived or not.

"Claire–" Mari was about to say, but instead, a torrent of blood came out her mouth as the dark blade impaled her, sending fear and terror down my entirety. Her body started to decay as the blade was left in her torso, slowly rotting her skin and ending her life as quickly as the blade entered her body. "C-Claire..." she said as she extended her hand to me before she fell down, her body turning into dust and bone as it hit the ground. A machine-like laughter erupted from the knight as he retrieved his blade and walked up to me, readying his blade. He lifted up his unholy weapon up above me as I looked down on to the ground and closed my eyes and told myself that this is how it would end.

* * *

I think I hurt Claire enough for a while, or maybe I should add another next chapter just for good measure. Well, I already know what's coming out in the next one anyway, and boy, will you be in for a surprise! Keep reading to find out and thanks for following the story up till this point! Happy Holidays too all of you! :3


	19. Agonizing Motivation

The shadow loomed over head as I shuddered in fear and despair. I looked down on my hands on the grounds as the tears streamed down my face land on to the ground. The dark laughter the emanated from behind the black helmet grew louder and louder, sounding almost desperate.

_"Hurry, end it!"_ I thought as I tightened my grip on the grass beneath me.

"Stay away from her!" a little girl's voice called out as a stone struck the dark knight. My eyes flew wide open as I looked to the side and saw a small girl standing there. Her short, brown hair blew in the wind as she stared down the knight with chestnut-colored eyes. She looked to be the age of nine but she could tell he was going to kill, or at least hurt me.

"No! Get away!" I shouted to her as the knight slowly walked towards her, the foliage around him quickly withering as his immense aura slowly expanded in the form of a dark mist. The girl was anchored in place staring down the knight as I could do nothing but watch helplessly. _"I can't do anything!" _I scolded myself for my own weakness as the knight neared the girl.

_"You won't know until you try," _my father's loving words rang into my head as the sudden realization hit me. She was going to die. I gritted my teeth and used all my willpower, forcing myself to get up to my feet and shake off his intent to kill.

The knight took another step forward as the ground erupted with more dark energy, throwing the girl back and scaring her, causing her to cry out in fear. Terror filled her eyes as the knight raised his weapon with both hands to strike the girl. The blade fell but quickly rebounded as Kura struck the broad of the sword, knocking it to the side. The girl's eyes went wide with surprise as I flash-stepped into the way and blocked the sword's blow and quickly kicked the knight back.

"Run!" I said as she looked at me in awe.

I dashed forward to catch up to the knight with my nodachi in hand, slicing a horizontal line across, quickly tracing a dark line in the air. My blade met his armor and resounded a loud ring when metal struck metal. The knight regained his composure as he stepped forward, sending his sword in a downward arc. I stepped to the side, deftly avoiding the strike but quickly had to duck as the knight spun on his heel, moving quickly into a horizontal cut as the blade barely missed my head. I gripped Kura tighter as I did an upward cut, slicing and freezing the air, as well as his armor, _"Frozen Slasher!" _The armored figure took a step back as the strike made contact, slicing into his armor and knocking his helm high into the air. Without giving a chance to rest, I took another step forward as I called on my demonic heritage as lunged my blade forward into the knight's stomach, _"Soul Shatter!" _The dark, demonic-energy filled blade pierced his armor and body, chaining his soul to the gates of hell. It was a move I feared to use due to its power and ability to destroy one's soul, but I had not been able to control myself anymore as the knight had fallen to the ground. I called the Neo Arbiters to my sides as I jumped on top of the knight and pointed the gun into his chest. The dark aura had then disappeared, but shock, terror and sorrow made me lose my grip on my weapon as I looked into his eyes. I fell to the side, hoping it was all a a bad dream.

"N-no...No!" I cried out as tears started to stream down my face.

"Thank you...Claire..." Sieghart said as he looked towards me, "I-I'm free..."

"N-no! Don't leave me!" I shouted as I held tightly on to his hand and laid my head on his chest, crying bitterly.

"I hurt you a lot and killed the woman I loved," he said with deep regret, coughing up blood as he stroked my hair, "It seems like...I was able to...stop myself...in time..."

"No...please...don't leave..." I pleaded as I cried, holding him tighter, "You protected me till the end...you did your best to stop and slow the movements of your body...but all I did was lead you into this position...don't leave...please!"

"I'm sorry..." he whispered into my ear as he pulled me closer.

"No...No!" I shouted at him as his body grew colder while he looked into my eyes, a smile growing on his face.

"Claire...it hurts...could you...help me...?" Sieghart whispered as he stroked my cheek, "End the pain...please..." I nodded as I gripped my Neo Arbiter and placed the barrel against his chest, "Thank you..."

"I'm sorry," I said, tears streaming down my face as my hand shook uncontrollably while the other stroked his scared face. I closed my eyes and shouted as I pulled the trigger, hoping that my cry would drown out the sound of the shot. His hand slipped from my face and fell to the ground with a dry thud. The gunshot continued to resound in my ears as I dropped the Neo Arbiter and stood up, tears still falling from my eyes.

-\/\/-three hours later-\/\/-

After burying Mari and Sieghart into the earth as their graves watched over the sea, I looked down at my stained hands with tears still rolling down my face. I turned away and walked into the dark forest as I called the Neo Arbiters to my side and tightened my grip around them, gritting my teeth and replacing my sorrow with rage. I walked into the gloom of the night with only one clear thought in my mind.

_"Asin, I will never forgive you. Mark my words, I will kill you."_

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS =D  
Hmm, well this chapter took a while to type out but I managed to do it! Chapter 19 is finished! I guess you guys are wondering what happened to the rest of the gang, well, you'll get to see it in the next chapter, thanks for reading! :3


	20. A Hard Road

"Ugh!" I grunted as I punched a nearby tree, "Why the hell did I say that?!" We were all left in disarray as fights broke out everywhere while we helped the rest of the Chase reunite.

"Calm down, Eric," Diana sighed as she placed her hand on my arm, "You couldn't help it I guess, we all have those moments."

"But I still shouldn't have said those things," I stuttered as I hit the tree again, "I drove her away when we need her! Look at us; Dean is nowhere to be found, Kat is exhausted trying to heal everyone! That's not even mentioning the Chase! Dio lost his right arm, May is traumatized, Lass' bones are all broken, Ryan's abilities are sealed, Jin can't fight and Lire, Arme and Amy are coma–"

"Kya!" I was interrupted as Kat's cry drew all our attentions.

"Whats wrong Kat?!" I said as we all rushed to her side.

"Lire! Lire! Wake up!" Katrina said desperately as she tried to rouse the elf, "The baby! It's coming!" Lass tried to get up but the pain that ran through his body wouldn't allow him to move, but as he was about to shout, Lauren helped him and brought him to our side. Katrina tried her best to keep Lire safe as the she was in labor, being comatose at the same time.

"What should we do?" Lauren asked as he placed Lass down beside Lire, "If there's anything–"

"Warm water!" Katrina replied as she focused on keeping Lire alive through the process.

"I got it," I answered as I pulled out both my blades, "Diana, I'll make ice and melt it, be sure to use your magic to catch it."

"Got it!" Diana nodded as she pulled out her Grimoire and opened it, causing a magic circle to come out of the pages.

"_Frozen Path!_" I called out as I impaled my blue blade into the ground, causing a path of ice to form ahead nearly two feet tall. "_Blazing Cutter!_" I called again as I spun on my heel with my red blade sending a wave of fire through the ice, melting it instantly.

"_Psychic Control!_" Diana whispered as she stretched her arm out, catching the water before it fell to the ground, "_Heat Wave!_" she said slightly louder, warming the water to the right temperature before placing it into a basin.

"Good!" Katrina said as she started to look tired, "I need clean towels! Hurry!"

"Here!" Lauren said as he quickly flash stepped to the bag and came back with fresh towels, "Is that all?"

"Yeah, Diana, I'll need your help, Lauren, take your dad and the rest with you somewhere else," Katrina said as she stopped the healing spell and placed the towel across Lire's waist.

"Alright, guys, let's move! C'mon dad, we need to move you too," Lauren said as he picked up his father and led the way to an opening near the place we set up camp.

"W-what happened here?!" Ryan asked as he stared down at the barren ground, "The ground was tainted and there are blood stains over there!"

"Ryan, we know you're the guardian of nature, but I think this isn't the time to think about this," I sighed as I let myself lean against the tree. "Wait, what's that?" I asked as something caught my eye; it was a blade glinting off in the sunlight. We started to approach but as its form became clearer, we were all left speechless as Soluna was impaled into the ground over the obviously replaced soil.

"That's...that's not possible," Dio seemed stunned, "Sieghart is immortal. How could he die?"

"I don't know, but I can tell you one thing," I said as I looked down, "Claire was the one who buried Sieghart."

"Yeah," everyone else nodded in agreement, "Maybe she's still near–"

"Guy's, come quick!" Diana came running out of the woods out of breath, her face as pale as a ghost, "It's the baby!" We all got to our feet and Lauren quickly picked Lass up as we hurried to get back to the camp. We ran as fast as we could and arrived there in less than a minute. Katrina was holding the baby tightly, patting her back desperately, whispering something before turning to us.

"The baby...its not crying!" Katrina said as she choked back a sob.

"Its a still-born," Dean said as he materialized from the foliage of the surrounding areas, "Look, it's lips are blue and the baby is already going cold. It's dead."

"No!" Lass said as he tried to reach out for his child, tears rolling down the side of his face as he desperately hoped beyond all hope that their daughter would live.

"D-dad..." Lauren said as he looked at his father and his still-born sister.

"Damn it! Damn you Asin!" Lass cursed as he held his child tightly through his sobs.

"What we have hear?" a loud voice suddenly broke the moment as it tore through the woods. The trees were uprooted and fell to the side as the troll broke through the foliage.

"Shit! Not now!" I said as I drew my weapons and looked around, Dean, get everyone out of the way! Lauren and I will fight!"

"Don't tell me what to do. I'll help only because I'm not in the mood to fight," Dean shrugged.

"Whatever! Move!" I shouted as I lunged forward.

I swung my sword down in a clear arc in front of me, but my blade was caught in the stone-like skin of the creature. The strength I sent into the down-ward cut came back up my arm as a shock wave of pain, numbing my body considerably, but I didn't let up. I willed my blade to burst into flames forced the edge into the troll's skin, drawing a green line on its body. It let out a deafening cry as it swung its arm in an attempt to throw me off, but instead, met Lauren's nodachi, effectively blocking the strike. My other blade came up to strike the troll, but instead of cutting, I willed the blade to turn ice-cold, freezing and shattering the troll's flesh. It wailed as it stepped back, making me lunge forward again, a mistake I had foolishly made. The troll used its other hand to hold on to my head, lifting me like a rag-doll and turning me into its shield.

"Ha! Stupid human no understand trick!" the troll laughed as he held on to my head and used my to cover any way Lauren would attack.

"God damn it!" Lauren cried as he was forced into backing up while the troll moved forward trying to strike him. "Shit!" he cursed as he hit his back against the trunk of a tree, cutting off his escape, but as the troll was about to strike, a bullet pierced his arm, making him cry in pain.

"Claire!" we all cried in unison, drawing shocked faces from everyone.

"Stop!" the troll cried as it moved my body in front of him to block her bullets, "You no want to hurt him?! Master Asin say if I kill Chase, he give me big reward!"

"So you work for Asin?" she asked coldly, her eyes filled with hatred.

"Haha! You stupid? Ofcourse–" the troll was cut off as the muzzles of Claire's guns flared, making everyone's eye go wide. I felt the bullets pierce my body, going through me and entering the troll that used me as a shield. Agony washed over my entire being as the hail of shots ran through me and killed the troll the held me captive, but now, I too was dying.

"C-Claire! How could you?!" Katrina said as she rushed to my side and started to close my wounds, "You don't care what happens to Eric?!"

"Yeah, Claire, what the hell?!" Lauren said as he gripped her wrist tightly.

"Let me go," she said coldly as she swung her Eyeteeth across Lauren's face, making him reel back.

"Claire, what happened to you?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Nothing, I'm just doing what I have to to destroy Asin," she said coldly as she turned away.

"Even if it means killing your friend?" Lauren's statement made her stop in her tracks, but her response shocked us all.

"Once you've killed someone important to you, there almost no other person you can't kill," with that, she disappeared into the dark of the forest, making us all unsure of what to think.

"We all have our reasons for fighting," Dean broke the silence, "I think she found hers, we better rest, we have a long road ahead of us."

* * *

I really should stop torturing my characters don't you guys think? xD  
Anyway, thanks for reading guys, hope you liked it, there's still more to come :O


	21. Taking Back What's Lost

I groaned in agony as I strained my body to get up but quickly found a hand on my chest, stopping from sitting up.

"Eric, you need to rest, you're too badly hurt to move," Katrina said in a quiet, caring voice.

"N-no, I have to–" I was cut off as pain shuddered down my spine as I forced myself to move.

"You have to what?" Dean asked as he looked down at me, his face showing disgust, "Look at you, you're barely alive and can't even move. What does a weak person like you have to do that someone as strong as me can't?

"You'll never understand Dean," I retorted, "You may be strong, but you didn't help much this whole time. All you've done is pick fights and 'claim ownership' of everyone you wanted."

"I'm allowed to do that, aren't I?" he laughed as he said it.

"It's something that I have to do!" I said as I got my feet under me.

"Just tell me what you have to do and I'll do it for you," he said as he walked up to me, "But you will owe me. Big time."

"No," I said through gritted teeth as I let my legs support my own weight, "I have to get Claire back."

"What?!" Katrina shouted as she quickly stood up, "You want that bitch back here after what she did to you? Are you insane?!"

"You won't understand!" I shouted back as I clenched my fists, "I said things I didn't mean. I want to take them back, but once you've said something, you can't take it back anymore. I know that, but I want to at least tell her I'm sorry..."

"Eric," Diana said after a long pause, "What's with her anyway? I mean...what do you like so much about her?"

"Its...just something about her," I said as I limped in the direction she walked off into, "I don't know."

"Eric, wait," Diana said as she held on to my wrist tightly, looking down to the ground, "I'll come with you."

"You don't have to Di–"

"I want to," she cut me off, "I need to talk to her too..."

"Alright, let's go," I sighed as we both started to walk away from the camp.

We walked for several hours until it seemed like it was four, and, not having eaten since the day before, we were quickly exhausted and famished. We weren't sure where we were going or where the campsite was, but there was no turning back now.

"Eric," Diana said tiredly, "Wait here, I'll go see if I can get us some food."

"Alri–" I was about to say until I heard gunshots as well as the smell of food in the air.

"Did you hear that?" she asked as she looked at me, "It must be Claire and she also should have food."

"Let's go," I said as I pushed off the tree I was leaning on.

We quickened our pace to the sound of the gunshots, moving past the brush as fast as we could, trusting our nose and ears to guide us through the unknown forest. The gunshots became louder and the scent became stronger as we entered the clearing. All we found was an open fire and food being cooked, but no other sign of Claire. Another burst of gunshots in the opposite direction and we were sure she was there.

"Claire!" I shouted in her direction as my legs gave way.

"I doubt she'd listen–" Diana was saying as another voice came from behind us.

"What do you two want?" Claire asked in an icy voice as our backs began to feel the cold of her frost.

"C-Claire!" I said shocked as I nearly fell forward from her sudden appearance.

"H-hi Clai–" Diana was about to say when her stomach's growling cut her off.

"You two are hungry I take it," she said as she walked passed us and released her Eyeteeth, "There's food here, tell me what you want while you eat."

Diana helped me to a spot near the fire as she placed me into a comfortable position while Claire sat at the opposite side. She handed both of us a rabbit on a stick each.

"Go ahead, eat," she said expressionless as she motioned for us to go ahead and eat.

"Claire, come back with us," I started as I looked her in the eye, "We–"

"Don't need me," she cut me off as she got up, "You said it would have been better that we never met. You made that crystal clear."

"And I'm sorry!" I said as I gritted my teeth, "I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean that..."

"You still don't need me," she stared daggers back at me, "My only objective is to kill Asin, I'll make him pay for everything."

"Claire..." I started, "What exactly did Asin do?"

"He corrupted Sieghart," our eyes went wide with surprise as she explained, "He controlled him and used him to kill Mari and me. He killed Mari but I was able to disable him and revert him to normal, but he was already dying. He asked me to kill him."

"D-did...did you?" I asked with a pained expression.

"What do you think?" she replied monotonously as her eyes looked void of life.

"Claire, you're an idiot!" Diana finally snapped, drawing both our attentions, "Okay, sure, you had to kill someone close to you, but there are others that still care about you...others that love you! Look, even if you work alone, we still have the same objective; to take Asin down. If you join us, wouldn't it be easier and another step towards your goal? Just join us at least for that sake!"

"That's a reasonable point," she replied still as cold as before, "Fine then, just until Asin is gone."

"Claire..." it was all I could mutter as the girl I had fallen in love with was no longer here.

* * *

Wow, this seems to be turning into a teen-aged drama fast, oh the angst! xD  
Also, woops, I forgot that I removed the part in the early chapters that Lire was already pregnant, my bad...no wonder u guys found it shocking, I'll fix it...sooner or later... (o_o;)  
Well, again, thanks for reading guys :3


	22. Trapped

"Eric," Katrina started, "What are we gonna do about Claire?"

"What do you mean?" he asked as they sat around the fire late at night, "She's part of us isn't she?"

"She's been with us for several days and..." she started to trail off.

"She's been really hostile and cold," Diana finished, "We don't feel comfortable around her, not one bit."

"Well, we need her," he replied, "Even if she is like that, we need her power."

"Do we really?" Katrina sighed.

"Why else do we have Dean around as well?" he snorted.

"Well at least he doesn't attack his own friends," Diana snapped.

The statement hit me as I stood in the shadows. I was unsure of what to do then; anger and hatred rose in me as I pulled the triggers that killed the troll and nearly did the same to Eric, but I had to keep them all in. I felt something for Eric but I didn't know what to do. I held in my own emotions to keep myself calm and think of what I had to do.

"Look, we don't need her," Diana's voice rose, "Why can't she just leave?!"

"So you tell me to come here just to talk behind my back and want me gone?" I said from the shadows as I observed them, "If you want me gone, then just say so."

Katrina had her hands over her mouth while Diana and Eric's eyes grew wide with surprise.

"C-Claire!" Eric said as he spotted me on a branch above the campsite, "How long have you been there?!"

"I'm always here," I replied as I held my emotions back, "I always stay on the branches at night."

"D-did you hear everything...?" Katrina asked as she seemed a bit scared.

"I heard everything since your first gathering," I answered as I thought back to two days ago when the two began complaining about me, "Diana, you were the one who convinced me to come back so I'll let you decide what to do. Should I leave or stay?" My heart ached as I asked her the simple question. I yearned to be with Eric but I couldn't allow myself to grow attached to him.

"Well, that's," she began to think.

"Well?" I pushed the matter.

"Leave," she said as she looked back at me.

We stared each other eye to eye as everything grew dead silent. Anxiety was in the eyes of the two girls while Eric looked pained and frustrated as he tried his best to defend me. I spun on my heel and walked off into the dark night under the heavy foliage, melting into the shadows till everything was out of sight. I started to feel my heart slowly hurt and shatter again as I lost my chance to be with him, but I forced myself to take the next step. I didn't belong there and I knew it. After several hours of walking in the late night, my body seemed to grow tired and fatigued as the need to rest took over. I dashed up to a tree and kicked of at the trunk, jumping high up to another tree. I jumped between the two trees, gaining altitude until I reached the branch I wanted and sat down to rest. I closed my weary eyes in an attempt to sleep, and, before long, dozed off.

"Get away!" I heard my father scream as he swung his Eyeteeth forward while the muzzle flared.

My eyes suddenly went wide as the dream shocked me back into reality with the sun barely up. I looked down below me and saw Diana roaming the shadowed forest disoriented. I let out a quiet sigh and landed quietly a few feet behind her, but as I landed, the ground gave way as a portal had formed underground, sucking the earth, and us, into the other end of the passage. We both fell hard on to the granite ground that awaited us, the magic sapping our strength and consciousness. All I could see was a wicked smile before everything grew dark.

I awoke in a dark room with chains locking my wrists and ankles to the wall while still giving enough freedom to move about the room. I tried to will my Neo Arbiters to come to my hands but the guns were no where in sight as the magic in the room disabled us from using any magic. I looked around and found Diana in the opposite side of the room still unconscious but quickly noticed her appearance. I looked down and found myself the same; we were both nearly stripped down to our underwear to make sure we didn't have any concealed weapons. I quickly found a cover and placed it over Diana as I tried to look for another one, but a loud ring quickly filled the room.

"W-what's going on?!" Diana suddenly shouted as she shot up, scared half to death.

"We're trapped and they want something to do with us," I replied as the door opened.

A fat man in fine clothing walked in as he eyed his prizes. He had a velvet cape with red, regal clothing on, obviously a man rich beyond our wildest dreams. In his hand was a golden scepter with many prized jewels, obviously infused with some of the strongest magics money could buy. It was obvious to me that the portal was his doing.

"So this is the prize Master Asin promised me?" he said with his brow raised. He took a step into the room before noticing something, "I'm lacking one more girl here! Master Asin promised me three new female servants! Where is the last?!" he shouted to one of the guards, "Bah! No matter!" He started to approach me and lifted me up by the chains on my wrists, easily lifting me off the ground to see his face, "This one is gorgeous enough for two. My other guests will like the other, though they do have a tendency to...bite," He said the second statement as he looked towards Diana who was now terrified.

Without losing my chance, I spat in his face as i hissed, "Let her go! She has nothing to do with the likes of you!"

"Why you little!" he snapped as he threw me against the wall which erupted with lightning and sent electricity through every part of my body, "Learn your place! I will train you and when I am done, you will be a changed girl! Mark my words!"

"Claire! Claire!" Diana called out, placing my head on her lap as the door closed behind the man. My vision started to grow dark as the magic started to take its effect, and, before long, I had already slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Kidnapped...again? okay, lol so this whole being trapped thing will span over several chapters and hopefully it won't drag along, anyway, thanks for reading guys, and the updates might come a bit slower...sorry, I'm starting to write a Fate/Stay Night fanfic so it'll be interesting...also cause I'm starting to write book two for my light novel trilogy, Night's Blade, so, again, sorry if the updates come late, but i WILL finish this, that I'm sure of ^-^

He-Jay:  
Elesis and Ronan - Eric  
Lire and Lass - Lauren  
Ryan and Arme - Diana  
Amy and Jin - Katrina  
May/Ley and Dio - Dean  
Mari and Sieghart - none, but they did raise Claire  
Luxus/Lupus/Rufus and Yuki(O.C.) - Claire  
Asin and Rin - future will tell if they have one  
Lime and Zero - future will tell if they had one

So yeah...I guess that's about it...thanks for reading =)


	23. Knowing Others

I cringed in pain as lightning danced throughout my body. I cried out in agony as the electrical tendrils passed my skin and sent waves of pure torture throughout my body. Just as quickly as the spell was cast, it subsided and left me vulnerable on the ground.

"So, Claire, let's try that again," the man said with a grin, "What do you call me?"

"A fat asshole," I spat out as I tried to stand up. He hissed the same spell again as my body was engulfed in lightning again. The agony of the electricity dancing on my skin was almost enough to make me wish for my own death, but I still had much more to do. I wouldn't give up nor would I submit to him.

"You're really one rebellious girl," he said as he frowned, "Such a beautiful and elegant girl being reduced to this, I can't help but feel dismayed. Just be a good girl and follow, then I'll even treat you nicely. Perhaps give you your own room."

"Stop talking like a flamboyant, rich asshole," I cursed, "You didn't do anything to have all this, you're nothing but a servant as well–"

"Silence!" he was now really angry as he struck me across the face with his scepter, "I am no servant! I am an accomplice to Master Asin! Don't you dare look down on the one who holds your chains! I can kill you right now, where you stand!"

"Prove it," I said with a grin, "Call your accomplice here, and if he really is your accomplice, why call him 'master'?" he flinched as I said this but I didn't stop, "Prove that you're the one holding my chains, stab me with that guard's sword." His face was completely consumed with rage as he pulled out the guard's sword, but as he was about to stab me, he stopped in mid-thrust as a wicked smile spread across his face.

"I think I know how to make you submit," he said with a wry smile, "You're much to dignified to be controlled, so I'll take away your dignity." My eyes went wide as he said it all. I began to move backwards as he walked towards me and began to struggle as he held my chains. I flailed as he dragged me off into a private room crying and inwardly called for help, but I knew it wouldn't come.

I woke up in the dark room I first woke up in a few hours later with Diana sitting next to the bed, facing away from me.

"Claire," she said quietly, "Why do you resist them so much...? How can you stand the pain...?"

"I have something that I have to do," I replied.

"Even if it means you getting raped and tortured?" she said monotonously, "Even if it means hurting your friends...?"

"It's about Eric isn't it?" I said as she turned towards me.

"Why would you do something like that?" she said with a slight tone of anger in her voice.

"To kill whoever needed to be killed," I said coldly, hiding the pain that I felt as I recalled that moment.

"So you're willing to kill friends to achieve your goal?" she said with her voice slightly raised.

"If that's what needs to be done," I lied.

"Then you should just die," she said as she closed her hands around my throat, cutting off my breathing. My eyes went wide as I stared into her hatred filled eyes. I clawed at her hands that were against my throat but she just pushed harder and continued to talk, "I don't understand why he loves you so much! He can't stop thinking about you, even when you almost killed him! Why can't he see that I feel the same way for him as well! Why?! Why won't he take notice?!" My vision grew darker and my strength began to leave my body as her tears fell on my face, "Why would he care about someone so cold-hearted?! You're not even phased that the guy violated you! Just because you're beautiful you get all the attention! It just sickens me! I hate it, I hate it! Everything, seems to just revolve around you! Can't you even just accept his feelings, why can't you understand?!"

"I can't let my feelings get in the way of what I have to do," I managed to say as I struck back in a desperate attempt to get her away. I rolled to the side and out of the covers as I painful took a breath, filling my oxygen-starved lungs with air.

"That doesn't mean you have to hurt those that are important!" she said as she kicked me to the side.

I blocked her attack and pulled on her leg, throwing her off balance and pushing her down, "You don't understand!"

"How can I understand someone who doesn't feel?!" she said as she tried to swing at my face as soon as she got up.

I crouched, evading her punch and held her neck, slamming her on to the ground, "I do feel. I feel pain, I feel depressed. I feel everything," I said as I couldn't hold the tears back anymore, "But I can't let what I feel come in the way of what I have to do, even if it destroys me inside..."

"Claire..." she said as she sat up, "Why can't you just let it out? There are people who can help you."

"No," I said as I turned away, "Those I get close to always either disappear or die. I can't let that happen to anyone else. I can't let that happen to Eric. Diana, there's a way for you to get out, but promise me, you're going to kill Asin. I'll stay here and make sure they won't come after you. You should also be with Eric, he deserves more than me."

"Claire, I...Alright...Don't die okay? I'll be back for you," she said as she hugged me as though she understood my pain.

"Tomorrow," I told her, "Tomorrow, when I tell you to, run through the door and get out."

"Don't die, alright?"

"Yeah, I won't I promise."

* * *

So much drama going on in the fanfic now...so much angst and pain...I really SHOULD stop torturing my characters so much but i cant stop D=

FINALLY! sorry for the late update had a lot of stuff going on but I said I'd finish this fanfic and I will! Hope you guys enjoyed the newest chapter, I'll be sure to update this 1 soon. thanks for reading :3


	24. Escape

The hours ticked by but it felt like years as the moments passed. The door creaked open as the man stepped through it to fetch us again. I slowly walked towards him with my head lowered while Diana waited for her chance. The man smiled as he thought he had finally broken me and extended his arm. When I was finally in reach, I quickly grabbed his arm as I shouted in my mind, "I need to make this work!"

"What in good gracious?! What's going on?!" shouted the false magician as his arm was now held by a frozen claw.

"You took every weapon I had...except one," I said as my body was covered up in hardened frost armor, "All the years I had this, only now I was able to understand it."

"But how?!" he cried in anguish as my frozen claws dug into his skin and ripped the flesh from his bone while trying to use his scepter to cast a spell.

"Like hell I'd let you!" I said as I willed the air around his other arm froze, "A weapon doesn't have to look like a weapon, you forgot that even an accessory could be enchanted with power..."

"You're necklace?!" he realized as he fell back, shredding one arm and shattering the other.

"Blessed by the Goddess of Frozen Death," I whispered as I approached him, "It's enchanted with part of my power. You may have sealed the energies in my body, but not in this."

"Please, no!" he begged as he kicked with his feet, "I'll give you anything! Gold! Jewels! Just let me–"

"Diana, run," I said as I pierced his heart, painting the corridor with blood, "I'll handle the guards while you join the others. When you're out of the castle walls, the spell that stops your mana will wear off, when that happens, teleport back to the others."

"But...the guards, aren't they immortal because of a spell...?" she asked as she slowly came out of the room.

"Yeah, but that's only as long as they're in the castle," I replied, "They can't go out, otherwise they die, that's why he wasn't immortal."

"Alright, I'll be back with the others soon," she said as she ran towards the door while guards burst through

"At least you survived between the two of us," I thought to myself as I spun between the guards, blaring my claws and rending them into pieces, "This won't last much longer, at least I was able to save one more person..."

I rushed forward while the guards slowly regenerated and directed their attention towards me. I willed the claws to change their form, transforming them into blades while even more guards rushed towards me. I threw the blades on to the ground right ahead of them, causing them to burst and send piercing shards in every direction, shredding everything to pieces. As I rushed passed the injured minions, I turned to the side and exited into the courtyard where an endless number of the immortal guardians stood, ready for battle. "I'm at my limit it seems," I whispered to myself as I jumped and commanded the ice to turn into wings, "_Arctic Flight_!" I soared as high as I could before gathering the remaining energy, that I had managed to keep in the pendant over the last few weeks, and condensed it into the entire battlefield, "_Koori no Mai: Bakuhatsu_!" I spiraled down with my wings wrapped around me before spreading my wings and turned upwards, landing on my toes with my arms spread. Ice exploded all around me and impaled every guard in range, freezing them solid. I started to dance, taking a step forward before moving back. I danced to the music that only I could hear, the melodies from the memories of each precious moment to me. The flowers of deadly ice that exploded followed each and every movement, appearing and exploding to the tune in my head. As the dance came to an end, I raised my hands into the air, turning the battlefield into a garden of frozen roses before lowering my hands, causing them to explode and freeze everything in the area and completely draining me of my strength. As my strength slipped away, I fell to the ground, my vision becoming blurry as the soldiers that were still inside the manor rushed out, leaving me open to anything they would want to do.

"Where are Claire and Diana?" I grunted as we waited with the rest of the camp.

"Be patient, Eric," Katrina whispered as she hugged her legs while watching the Chase recover from their injuries, "They should be safe, it is Diana and Claire."

"I guess you're right," I sighed as I stood up and spat out the straw I was chewing on when, suddenly, the campfire quickly blew out. A flash of lightning struck the ground, exploding and blinding everyone in the area. Everyone capable of fighting took up their weapons as they rushed to the area, surprised to see Diana's body in the crater, wounded and covered with rags. We were filled with horror, being left only to imagine what the two had to go through. The blood drained from my face as my heart began to race, fearing for the safety of who I loved most.

* * *

Claire's newest weapon is revealed~ whee~ always wanted to show it off :3  
New chapter, yay~ thanks for reading guys, hope you enjoyed and thanks for the positive feedback, makes me want to keep writing. You guys are the best ^-^

Koori no Mai: Bakuhatsu = Dance of Ice: Explosion


	25. Confrontation

"Damn it, damn it, damn it all!" I continued to curse as I repeatedly punched the tree next to me, "Why am I so useless?!"

"Eric, calm down," Lass sighed as he slumped on to the opposite tree.

"How can I calm down?! Don't you care about Claire–"

"Eric, calm down and think!" Lass raised his voice, starting to get pissed after hearing Eric say that, "Of course I care but look around you! If an enemy were to attack us now, do you think we would be able to fend them off easily?! Calm down, think logically and find a way!"

"Right...you're right," I sighed and took a deep breath, "I'm just..."

"You're worried about her," he said knowingly as he let go of the breath he was holding in, "I'm worried about her too but we have enough problems here. Fix what's wrong here first and then we can go find her." After a short moment of silence, Lass pushed himself from the tree and limped back to camp, leaving me alone to think. I looked down on to my twin blades and pulled them out of their scabbard, reading the inscriptions on the blades out loud.

"Courage. Dedication." The inscription on the blades reflected what I was being trained and I remember it all. The words of my father and my mother rang through my head as I remembered their faces.

"There are three things you have to learn in a fight," Ronan once told me, "Courage, dedication and..." I couldn't remember what he said after but then it continued, "These are inscribed into your swords, but to see the third, put the two together and let the light of conviction show it to you. It is there so you will never forget."

"Damn it! Why can't I remember?!" I cursed out loud as I thrust the blades into the earth and stared at the hilts of the blades, thinking to my self, "Why am I so weak? Claire...why am I too weak to save you? If only...if only they were still here to help me become stronger."

"Eric?" I heard a soft whisper come from behind me; a soothing voice, one that showed compassion.

"Claire?" I turned around, hoping against all hope that it was her, but it would not be. Diana was leaning against a tree, her expression was one that showed pain and sorrow. I let out a low sigh as I looked down onto the ground, feeling useless.

"Sorry," she whispered, "It's just me."

"No," I said as I looked back up to her, "I'm glad you're alright, it's just that...I'm frustrated that I can't help Claire..."

"I can see why you care so much for her..." she trailed off as she looked to the side.

"What do you me–" I was cut off as she just walked up to me and wrapped me around her arms, "Diana?"

"Eric, I know it's useless for me to say this but I need you to know," she whispered into my ear as she held me tightly, pressing her body against mine, "It's been really hard to keep this but you have to know. Seeing Claire...I understand now why. She's been torturing herself this whole time, not allowing herself to feel. She's suffered so much and lost a lot because of it. I don't want that to happen to me so I'll tell you how I feel, right here, right now..."

"Diana..." I wasn't able to say anything else as she trapped me in her embrace.

"Eric," she started, "I love you Eric." She pushed herself back a little and looked me face-to-face, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Diana, I–" I was cut off as she pushed her tender lips towards mine, holding me tightly as she savored our kiss. I was about to shut my eyes and do so in turn, but her I heard her voice in the wind, calling my name. I placed my hands on her shoulders and pushed her back gently before continuing, "Diana, I can't. You will always be a good friend to me, but I love Claire, I'm sorry."

"I...I understand, I already knew this would happen," she said quietly as she looked away, her heart wracked with pain, but there was nothing I could do. She got up slowly and walked back to the camp, leaving me frustrated at how I couldn't help everyone.

* * *

Yeah, hey guys, thanks for reading the new chapter, I'm glad I could actually finish it though there was some mental debates I had whether to put the next scene in here as well or not but I decided to save it for the next chapter and make this a fluff chapter...a little sad fluff chapter anyway ._.


	26. Wisdom

It had been three days since I've spoken to Diana, who had shut herself in her own tent, and I couldn't get it off my mind. A mace clipped me on my right shoulder as I thought back to her, bringing me back to reality. I had stirred up this goblin's home, hoping that fighting them would make me stronger, but my thoughts kept wandering elsewhere. I gripped my right sword tighter as pain shot down my arm and swung my other blade across the shoulders of my target, removing its head easily. Blood dripped down my blade as the goblin fell to the dirt in its own dark blood, leaving a grisly sight.

"You're not gonna get any stronger fighting weaklings," someone commented from behind, instantly drawing my attention.

"Jin? You're alright enough to be walking around now?" I asked as I looked him in the whilst holding my shoulder, the pain finally making its full impact as the adrenalin left my bloodstream.

"Yeah," he said as he leaned against a large rock on the outskirts of the goblin's cave home, "Did you forget about the principles your parents taught you? Also I recall Ronan telling you that those blades were the keys for you."

"Of course I remember what they taught me...just–"

"Just not everything," he smirked.

"Yeah," I shrugged as I looked back at him, "But I didn't get what he meant by keys."

"Do you remember the stories of your father, Eric?" Jin asked he looked down onto his hand, flexing his fingers as he said every word.

"Yeah," I replied, "'The Knight who Controlled a Dragon' or so how the stories go."

"That's right," Jin answered, "If you recall, he wasn't that good in fighting, but there was something that gave him the edge. What was is?"

"His dragon?" I chuckled.

"No," he sighed, "If you don't figure that out, you'll never be stronger."

"Can't you just tell me?" I started to get annoyed as I clenched my fist.

"It's not something that others give to you," he said quietly as he turned around and walked back to the camp, "It's something you have to take yourself."

"How could I figure–" I started to say when a thought crossed my mind, "Maybe...maybe there are clues if I go there." I quickly sheathed my blades and, with the tip of my finger, started to draw a rune in mid-air. Blue light traced the path of the rune as I wrote in the language of the ancient dragons. A portal opened a few feet in front of me as I finished the rune "Door", which led to the ancient training grounds of the old Dragon Knights. I walked through the shimmering gateway and into the hollowed ground where the dragons themselves taught mortal men.

"Look around you," echoed a voice from deep within the temple, "You come into our ancient place of fellowship, obviously seeking power. Before we grant you our boon, show us your worth and take the trial. Fail and die, or succeed and take that which we have to offer. It is a choice you alone can make."

"Who are you? Who could stay here after such a long time?" no reply, "Answer me!"

"Will you accept our test?" It echoed again.

"Very well, I accept!" I shouted as I readied my blades.

"Then let the trial begin! Make your way to us and our gift is yours!" The ground shook violently, nearly throwing me off balance but I held my ground. The stone wall to my right opened slowly with a low sound of rock grinding against rock. I rushed into the pathway headfirst. I followed the path as quickly as I could before stopping when I stepped on something that cracked beneath my foot.

"An egg?" I asked myself as I looked down, but before I could think, a large lizard-like creature lunged at me from the shadows, causing me to curse out loud, "Shit!" I moved my blade to block its path, but my right arm did little to defend. I was pinned to the wall as the creature kept trying to bit at me, only my blade in its mouth stopped it from doing so. I spun my left blade into a back-hand position and stabbed into the creature's neck sending a fresh gush of blood onto the floor and ending its life. I reeled back for a moment remembering that this was a test and began to rush forward again, my footsteps echoing loud and clear. More of the creatures rushed towards me, aiming to tear me to shreds. I let my blades dance in front of me, tracing lines of blood in each of the creatures' vital points, dropping them like dead flies. I was making good progress but my stamina was running low and I was yet to find the end. "Damn it! If only I knew–" I was about to curse when I finally realized as I met face to face with the creature. It was blind. I quickly placed together that what drew them to me was sound as I slammed my sword to the wall next to, causing one to ram into where the loud crash sounded from. I stabbed the creature and threw it far behind me before hugging the wall, causing the lizard-like monsters to follow the sound. I sighed as I took a step forward, but as my foot touched the ground, the stones fell loose and I fell down a long drop, screaming frantically, into a pool of crystal-clear water. I waded out of the water only to face a bigger surprise. What lay in front of me was a much, much larger creature. One twice my height and over five times that in length.

"To enter the heart of the temple," echoed the voice again, "You must defeat that which guards its gate."

"Bullshit!" I cursed as the monster let out a large roar before letting out a cloud of poisonous gas, forcing me to roll to the side. I jumped to the side of the chained creature and struck with both blades as I landed, but the metal simply shattered like glass. The force of the blow went up my arms and shuddered my entire body as my strike seemed like it was reversed. I fell to the side, still gripping the hilts and the remainder of the blades as I thought of how to defeat the monster. The creature moved frantically at the idea of its next meal, causing the the pillars of stone where the chains held it to creak. It came to me then on how to pass this test. I rolled behind a pillar and enchanted myself with strength, drawing power from the magic my father had taught me. With the help of the creature, I knocked down the stone pillar on top of its head, causing it to wail in pain and make it thrash around more violently. I moved to the next pillar, knocking it over on top of its torso, destroying its protective scales. Without missing a beat, I saw my chance and ran up the broken stone, leaping and thrusting the remainder of the gifts my father had given me into the creature's neck, severing a vital vein. Blood erupted like a geyser. It thrashed wildly before hitting the ground with a dull thud, signing the end of its life. The stone that had once held parts of the ceiling were now gaping holes, letting light into the dark room. Only then did I notice that the blades were translucent, and when looked through each other, forms the rune for "Wisdom" in the light.

"There are three things you need to learn in a fight," my father's voice coming into mind as I recalled what he taught me, "Courage, dedication and wisdom. Courage to face that which creates fears. Dedication to follow what is right, no matter how hard the road. And wisdom to surpass that which lays ahead of you. These three principles are what make a Dragon Knight and they are etched into your blades. Courage and dedication go hand-in-hand, but put them together to find wisdom. That is the path of the knights."

"I understand now," I said quietly, "That's what Jin and Lass were trying to tell me before." I walked to the wall and saw a blank slate, on top, it gave instructions to write the three principles in the tongue of the dragon. I closed my eyes as I used my finger to write the three runes. Courage. Dedication. Wisdom. To the side, two slots opened and I slid in my blades, which I now know that he meant them to be literal keys, and turned them together. The stone started to fade like magic, revealing a large, open field where two dragons of red and blue lay, staring me in the face.

"You are truly his son," announced the red drake, "I am Ixion, the Red Drake of Flames."

"And I am Shadroth," continued the blue dragon, "the Blue Dragon of Frosts."

"I'm Eric," I replied humbly, "I came here seeking power to protect my friends and help those I care about, will you grant me this gift?"

"You have passed the tests," replied Ixion.

"We shall grant you our boon," answered Shadroth.

"The flames of courage shall shield you from that which causes fear. The frozen winds of dedication shall follow your ways," they announced in unison as they let out their elemental breath, cloaking me in the vortex of energy, "And the wisdom of ages that we have gathered shall guide your hands."

The ice and flames hardened into metal on my body, armoring me in the essence of frost and fire. With a roar from the two, my mind went clear as the knowledge of how to use their gift entered into my head, allowing me instant mastery of their power. The two began to circle me as I stretched out my arms and touched them, causing them to glow and shrink turning into twin blades in my hands, giving me new found power. The power I needed to help those around. The power to save the one I love.

"Show us your path, Harrower," Ixion's voice whispered into my mind.

"We shall be your new weapons in your journey," Shadroth continued.

"Very well," I whispered, "There is still much to do, I hope you will continue to lend me your power."

* * *

Oohh, Eric got a job change into a new class called a "Harrower" :D  
thanks for reading guys, hope you enjoyed! Wondering what happened to Claire? Well, it won't tell next chapter yet, that's for sure xD  
Anyway I hope you guys were satisfied with this chapter, again, thanks for reading ^-^


	27. Questions

I walked out of the temple as I gazed down on the red and blue bracers on my wrists, the passive form of the armor and weapons I had just received. I was entranced as I looked at the ornate wrist guards that would erupt in flame and frost on my call; the beauty and craftsmanship of the protection was just beyond that of man's crafting, a work of the gods. I thought this to myself before I tripped over what I thought was a rock. I fell down, face first, into the dirt and began to mumble curses as I turned around only to find something of a great surprise.

"C-Claire?!" I said in shocked disbelief as I picked up her limp and fragile body, "Claire! Wake up!" A groan was all I got in response, making me worry all the more. I rushed quickly through the stone path that was set to lead to the dragon's gates, where one could access any place with the blessings of the dragons. I held on to her limp body as I dashed through the overgrown foliage, snapping twigs and breaking branches, giving me cuts and bruises all over my body. As I reached a large stone circle, I wove the rune "Exit" and opened a shining portal which brought me back to the camp. I landed just barely a few feet in front of the fire at the center of the camp, shocking everyone present.

"E-Eric?!" Ryan shouted as he fell back, just a few inches from where we landed.

"What in the hell?!" Dean cursed as he dropped the piece of meat he was cooking over the fire.

"Kat!" I called as I started to look around in a panic, quickly finding her, "It's Claire! She needs help!"

"Claire?!" everyone cried out in unison as the gathered around the maimed body I had just put down. She lay there as if asleep, looking ever so enchanting. Her long, wavy blue-white hair framed her body perfectly as she lay in the dirt. The clothes she had on were tattered and dirty, she was gravely wounded and seemed beyond saving, but knowing her, I knew she wouldn't give up easily. Katrina placed her hands on her body and reluctantly whispered her healing prayer before she called out her ability and struck her in several places, "_Iron Palm: Rejuvenation!_"

"Why did you have to hit her?" smirked Dean as he watched.

"Low level healing spells aren't that good on a cursed wound," Katrina replied bluntly, "These wounds are immune to magic, so I just made it so that her body recovers it faster."

"W-water..." the girl's voice came quietly, seeming as if she was choking on her own tongue.

"Here, Claire," Diana said with a sigh of relief and smiled as she held the girl's head up and pushed a cup of water to her lips, allowing her to drink.

"Thanks," she replied in a low voice, "Y-you mentioned Claire...? You know my sister...?"

"Sister?!" we all cried all together.

"Yeah," she replied as she held herself up, "my twin sister, Claire Wilde."

"So you are?" Lass asked, breaking the shocked silence.

"Jane," she replied a bit more cheery, "I'm looking for my sister too, my mom misses–"

Before her sentence could have been completed, the ground shook violently as earth elementals pulled themselves out of the ground and charged towards us. The rock golems started to slam their arms into the ground, causing spikes to raise in every other direction. Jane raised her arms to the side, bringing up what seemed to be like ether technology control panels and manipulated them with her fingers. She crossed the two circular panels together before raising her hand and dragging her finger down the whole thing, activating her ability, "_Time Breaker!_" A large magic circle appeared under her and grew to cover the entire area in less than a second before emitting a blinding light that devoured everything.

* * *

Hey guys, here's a really small, really quick chapter update that leaves questions to be answered! Wondering what happened to Claire and who this girl is? Well, you'll find it all out next chapter! thanks for reading :3


	28. Return

My head pounded as I opened my eyes. Everything was still a blur as I squinted, trying to compose myself as the flash faded away. Everything seemed to stand still as I looked around but noticed we were unaffected. Grass grew at our feet, there was nothing left of the campfire and the trees looked older. I looked towards everyone, nodding to confirm if they were alright and looked towards Jane. Whatever she did, it stopped the elementals. She just held her place, breathing heavily, the spell obviously took a lot out of her. Suddenly she grunted and began to fall to her side. As she fell, I sprinted and caught her just before she hit the ground, making me give out a sigh of relief.

"Whatever you did Jane," I smiled, "you did good." No response. "Jane? Jane!" I shouted as I placed my head on her chest and listened, only to hear a very faint beat.

"Kat! Need some help over here!" I shouted when suddenly the elementals began to move, but as I started to slightly panic, as soon as they moved, the stones turned into dust. I let go of my breath and handed Jane to Kat, but as soon as she left my arms, the ground began to shake violently and started to crack, releasing a stone giant.

"Kill it before it wakes up!" Jin shouted frantically as he realized what was happening.

"Guys, protect her, I'll take this thing!" I shouted as I kicked off the ground into a leaping charge into the giant's chest. "_Ixion!_" I shouted as i twisted my torso to the right and watched as red scales started to grow from the bracer to my hand, turning it into a flame dragon's claw. I clenched my hand as fire burst from it, materializing into the blazing half of the twin blade. I grasped the hilt with both hands as I slashed the giant across the chest, drawing a red line of flame. I landed feet and claw first, dragging them as I slid across the dirt and impaled the blade into the ground, "_Ixion Burst!_" I dragged the flame through the earth in an upward slash, spinning several times in mid-air as the dragon's flame engulfed the giant in the inferno. I released Ixion as I raised both hands above me and called for my other blade, "_Shadroth!_" My other arm quickly covered in blue scales as a frozen mist had formed around my hand and quickly materialized into the frozen twin of the other blade. I grasped the hilt tightly with both hands, and slashed downwards, creating an explosion of ice as the blade touched the ground, "_Shadroth Fang!_" I left the blade in the ground as I jumped back, and prepared myself for a final strike as I let the scales from both bracers enclose my body, giving me the armor of a dragon, "_Twin Dragon Rising!_" The eye-like gem in the hilt of both blades began to glow as the ground cracked beneath them as Ixion and Shadroth came from the ground where the blades were impaled. The dragons circled the giant in a tempest of flame and ice, freezing the burning the its stone surface. The giant's eyes began to glow as it started to come to life and started to feel the magic surrounding it. Without warning, the dragons each held the giant in place as it bit into its arms, immobilizing it.

"Now!" Jin shouted as Katrina rushed towards the giant head first.

"Kat?!" I shouted, shocked at the sudden change in the girl I knew. The cute, innocent and shy girl seemed to have disappeared as I watched her skid to a stop at the giant's feet while she pulled her fighter gloves tighter.

"_Hell's Gate!_" she shouted as she slammed her palm into the ground, engulfing her hand in pure flame-like energy, "_Pulverize!_" She struck the heels of the giants with each palm, cracking its stone skin and causing it to lose balance, "_Flame Kaiser!_" She jumped as she performed a blazing uppercut, sundering its stone exterior. As the reached a high point in the leap, she twisted her body and struck the giant with her palm, shattering it to pieces as it cracked and flames burst from its core, "_Hell Crasher!_"

"W-what just happened?!" I shouted dumbfounded as Katrina stood up from the cloud of dust and rubble.

"You weakened the giant whilst Kat finished it off," Jin laughed, "Stone giants are extremely resistant to magic, as yours was mostly that. Kat, on the other hand, used physical strikes and _Ki _to break it."

"But it's not completely dead yet," a voice echoed as greenish crystals suddenly shot from the ground to block and destroy shards of earth. As the giant's hand burst from the ground to crush Katrina, a man armored in what seemed to be green scales with an eye on his gauntlet landed on it, crushing it into pieces, "_Orchid Break!_" The man slammed his hand into the earth, creating green crystaline shards erupt from the stone destroying everything but us, "When an earth giant isn't destroyed properly, it will take control of the ground itself."

"Yeah," Grandark remarked, "But what you did was too much and I think you scared the girl you're carrying."

"Claire!" I shouted as I immediately recognized her in the man's arms and found myself in a state of shock as I realized the man was a member of the Grand Chase himself, Zero.

* * *

Ermahgerd! Who knew Katrina could fight?! And look! its Zero! :D  
Anyway guys, as always, thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed ^-^


	29. Rest

I ran towards Claire as my weapons and armor receded and pulled her into my embrace.

"Claire," I whispered, "I'm sorry, for everything. For what I said and not understanding. I'm really sorry."

"W-who are you?" came her very shy and terrified voice.

'W-what do you mean?" I said with a nervous laugh, "I know you're mad and all for what I said but that's really mean."

"I don't know," she said quietly as everyone watched us while they stood in shocked disbelief.

"What do you mean you don't know him?!" Diana shouted as rushed passed me and held Claire by her shirt, "You told me everything before! What are you doing now?!"

"I don't know! I'm sorry!" she shouted back as she started to become very scared and started to cry, "I can't remember!"

"She lost her memories," Zero said monotonously, "She can't remember anything since after she was nine."

"What? But why is she so...How do I put it nicely?" I said as Diana put her down and she just seemed to cower.

"When she was small," Zero explained, "she used to be bullied, really badly. She lost all her friends in an accident and she was treated as a pariah. After Mari and Sieg disappeared, she didn't become a bounty huntress right away. She wanted to be normal actually. She's like that again."

"But...how do you know this, Zero?" Lass asked as he limped towards us, "Did someone tell you or were you there before?"

"Rufus encouraged her to write letters so to practice she sent me letters as well," he replied as he lifted his arm to look at Grandark, "Gran, we still have to look for Jane, do you sense her?"

"J-Jane is here," Katrina said nervously as she reverted back to her shy self, something finally returning to how it was before.

"What happened to her?" Grandark asked as it saw the state she was in, "Did she use her abilities?"

"Yeah," I replied but I still couldn't tear myself away from Claire.

"Shit," Grandark and Zero said at the exact same time.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked as he approached Zero and Jane, "And who is this Grandark and where is his voice coming from?"

"Never mind that," he replied, "Jane is our priority here. When she uses her abilities, her heart stops for the duration, so we need to keep her with us for now!"

"Wait, what?!" Dean shouted as we all gasped.

"She can control time and space for a short duration," he replied as he looked around, "That's what she can do as an _Ether Striker _but it's also dangerous. Someone take care of her! I need to go look around for something!"

"Right, we'll take care of her, Zero," Ryan said as he picked up Jane, "Eric, we'll leave you with Claire."

A nod of confirmation and they left us alone.

She lay there against the tree looking over the sea and off into the far off Silver Lands, watching it all with a smile. It had been an extremely rare sight to see her smile, but each was as beautiful as a thousand stars in the clearest night sky. Her crimson eyes took in every detail as she scanned the glimmering water.

"Claire?" I asked as she watched everything with great interest, making her turn to me.

"Y-yes? I'm sorry, did you need something?" she said shyly while bowing her head, as if she did something wrong.

"No, it's nothing," I said as I lifted her face up with a finger, "It's just that you look really beautiful. Wait, I know!" I picked up a violet and placed it above her ear, "There, you look great."

"Y-you think so?" she said with a smile as her cheeks turned red. If I hadn't known better, I would've thought she was just a regular teen-aged girl.

"Yeah," I smiled as I held her hand. She simply closed her eyes and smiled as I fixed the rest of her hair. "Hey Claire," I said after a while of silence, "You know, I really missed you."

"I'm sorry, I can't really remember," she turned away, seeming a bit sad.

"No, it's fine," I said as I moved towards her and embraced her tightly, "I'm just glad you're here now."

"I am too," I heard her whisper, "I...I think it would be fine if I don't remember, as long as you're here. Only you and uncle Zero have been nice to me. I don't ever want to let you go." A pang of guilt struck my heart as I recalled the vicious things I had once told her, but her smile removed it right away.

"Claire," I whispered as I pushed myself back slightly so we could see each other face to face. I looked into her soft, red eyes with her thin, pink lips curved into a neat smile as the words left my mouth, "I love you, and I always will." I pushed her face up with my finger as I closed my eyes as I felt her soft lips push against mine. I wrapped my arms around her as she slowly began to lay down on the blanket we were sitting on. I broke the kiss as I leaned over her, her eyes showing a sign of approval while her sweet lips still formed in a smile. I took hold of the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head and put it to the side as she did the same with mine before our lips met one another again.

"A-are we allowed to do this...?" she asked as I was about to remove her skirt, a hint of doubt sounded in her voice.

"Claire, you're eighteen," I said with a smile, "Will you allow me?"

She smiled and pulled me closer as she whispered in my ear, "I love you, Eric. I don't know why but I just seem to feel like this when I'm near you."

"Yeah," I replied, "I love you too." I closed my eyes as I wrapped my arms around her, cherishing this moment.

The sun had set as the sky had been turned a bright red when I had just woken up with Claire in my arms, fast asleep and laying against me with a smile on her face.

"Claire," I whispered as I shook her gently, "Time to wake up."

"That was amazing," she whispered as she opened her eyes and looked at me with a smile.

"Yeah," I replied as I started to get back and put my clothes back on as she did the same, "We better head back before it gets too late, otherwise they'll start getting worried."

"Yeah," Claire echoed as she finished putting on her clothes and started to roll up the blanket.

"I think you should go meet the others as well, c'mon, I'll introduce you to them over dinner," I said as I held out my hand. She nodded and held on to it with a cheerful smile, the pain and sorrow we all had felt earlier seemed to be far away...for now.

* * *

Hmm, it seems like I placed too much fighting in the earlier chapters so I think I'll mellow it down for a bit with another fluff chapter and couple it along with a few comedic chapters as well...Even the characters in the story deserve a break I think :3  
Well, hope you all enjoyed, hope I didn't push it with the last part and thanks for reading =D

On a sidenote: I was reading a fanfic called **Monochrome Simplicity **by _MelenMelon _and found it quite interesting, it was nice of him to mention my fanfic and to compliment it and I'd like to thank him for that so yeah...thanks melon :3


	30. Games - Part 1

I wrapped my arms around his as I slowly walked behind him, the only one who seemed to give me a feeling of security and affection. I don't know what it was with this boy but I my heart would just race as I was next to him and I just couldn't help but smile. I didn't remember what happened before but I know that I was happy then.

"Claire," he called out my name as I leaned on his arm and closed my eyes, "We're almost in the next town. From there we go to the Silver Lands."

"We'll stay in the town for two days," a man with white hair and blue eyes said softly as he placed his hand on my shoulder causing me to hold Eric's arm tighter, "Oh, right! Sorry, I'm Lass, your uncle."

"U-uncle?" I asked as I loosened my grip lightly, "Dad's brother?"

"Yeah," he smiled as he pointed out a boy with white hair and green eyes ahead who looked back at me, a pained and fearful expression in his eyes, "That there is my son, your cousin, Lauren." Whatever I had done before, it seems like only Eric had forgiven me, making me feel like I didn't belong at all. Lass smiled again as he looked at me before patting my shoulder and walking away.

"They don't like me," I whispered as I held close to Eric, "do they? I must have done something bad..."

"Don't worry about them Claire," he said as we stopped for a while and looked me in the eye, "They'll come around, I'm sure they would." I don't know what it was about him but I trusted him and nodded as I smiled. He smiled at me before he pushed his lips against mine. "Let's go catch up," he said as he broke our short kiss and fixed my hair and rushed forward as I trailed behind him. I walked behind Eric as he and the others talked about things I didn't completely understand when something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention.

"Yeah, Claire, what is it?" Eric asked while they all turned to me as I pulled on his shirt and pointed to a large wheel with tents and various different gimmicks, "A carnival? Here? Hmm, seems suspicious, we should just skip it."

"Yeah, we don't have time for that," the girl with bright orange hair and purple eyes said as she turned away.

"I think we should go, but let's get to the village first and head there tomorrow," her father said as he lead the way ahead, "You guys deserve a break."

"We don't have time for this," the girl mumbled as she started to drag her feet forward.

"Resting is also essential," A man with red hair and orange eyes said as her dad stopped while Diana continued to grumble, "Ryan has a point."

"Diana," Ryan said as turned around and held his daughter's hand, "we have to sort out our own problems first and calm down alright? Enjoy for a while alright?"

"Yes dad," Diana finally conceded, making everyone laugh and making me giggle a little.

Before long, we reached the village with the sun still high in the sky. Lass and Ryan went around the sea-side village looking for the town's healer as Dio and Jin brought our packs and the women of the Chase to their respective rooms, giving us time to rest and enjoy. We sat in the center of a nice windy meadow, each doing our own respective things; Diana was reading her Grimoire, Lauren had lay on his back chewing on a piece of straw, Katrina, who they introduced to me earlier, was singing to a butterfly on her finger and Eric was slowly drifting to sleep on my lap.

"I have an idea on what to do," a voice echoed as a boy around our age walked out from beneath a tree. He had vivid purple hair, red eyes, and a total of four horns, one large one on the right and three smaller ones on the left.

"What idea would that be, Dean," Katrina said with a smile as she looked at the demon.

"Capture the flag," he smiled wickedly, "We'll break into teams of two and each team will have their own flag. There are four teams and the flags will be in each of the following locations: The nearby forest, the beach, the town and here in the meadow. First team to capture a flag wins. Teams will be: Eric and Diana, Claire and Lauren, Diana and Jane and I'll be alone."

"Fine, but no abilities," Diana said with a smirk as she closed her Grimoire, "It would be unfair as you can teleport."

"Fine," Dean said as he readied his stance, "Go!" A portal appeared beneath our feet as we were transported to each of our flag's location. A game we would never forget was about to begin.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys, this 1 is a short chapter that will link to several other smaller chapters but I will update regularly each day until this arc finishes, hope you guys enjoyed reading ^_^

Other this:  
He-Jay: its fine that you missed a few chapters, you don't actually HAVE to read this but I'm glad you're taking the time to do so ^_^  
also, yeah, I didn't linger too much on the explicit material as this is rated T, i just wanted to leave enough so that people sorta get the idea of what they were gonna do xP

MelenMelon: Haha, well your fan fiction is really good as well, I write what just comes to mind really ^_^

Also, about the question of when Claire gets her memory back, well, you guys might be in for a surprise. again, thanks for reading ^_^


	31. taking a break

Hmm, well surprisingly I found some time to type this and a few other chapters out so I hope you guys enjoy :)

* * *

I sat there under the open sun, blowing a cheerful tune, passing the time by near mine and Lauren's flag. The winds blew a cool breeze as my hand drew circles in the sand, making random and funny patterns which I had memorized as a child. The lines that I drew kept on glowing a vivid purple, setting off small sparks of light every now and then. It had been several hours since Lauren had left and I stayed at the flag, guarding it and making sure no one would come close.

"_Bubble Prison!_" Diana's voice echoed as a bubbled emerged from the ground and encased me inside, "Gotcha!"

"H-hey! No fair!" I pouted as I sat inside the bubble, "You caught me by surprise!"

"Well duh!" she said as she walked towards me to look me in the face, "It wouldn't be called a 'surprise attack' if you knew it was coming. So now I'll just take your flag and- Wait don't touch the walls-"

The bubble simply popped as I pushed my hand through it, making me fall down laughing at the incredibly stupid prison.

"God damn it! Why did I use such a stupid spell?!" Diana said as she rushed straight for the flag.

"Sto-" I was about to say when she stepped on the patterns I had drawn on the sand, sending smalls sparks and very small explosions underfoot, making her jump and dance every which way. I burst out into laughter again as she started to move in ways I never imagined her to; jumping, skipping and hopping from one foot to the other, holding which ever one didn't touch the sand. She quickly jumped and grabbed on to the flag pole, holding tightly as her feet stayed off the ground, but doing so let out a loud alarm, stopping everyone in their tracks.

"Looks like Diana and Eric wins," Dean said as everyone was warped to our area, "But nothing is over yet! Our next game: Beach Volleyball!"

* * *

Volleyball:  
The ball ecplised the sun as Diana threw it into the air before spiking it down to the boy's side of the court. Lauren ran forward but tripped on a rock, making him dive forward, face first into the sand. Luckily for his team, he had his hands stretched out and the ball bounced off it.

"I got ya!" Eric shouted as he stomped off the ground and spiked the ball towards Katrina but a muffled cry caught his attention.

"Get off me you moron! Don't break my back!" Lauren shouted in pain as he looked up Eric.

"Claire!" Katrina called as she passed the ball to me.

"On it!" I jumped up and spiked at the ball, but, with my horrible aim, sent it flying into Dean's face, "Oh crap!" Dean flew a foot back and landed flat on his back, groaning as we rushed to his side. Eric and Lauren were the first to reach his side but burst into laughter in an instant.

"Oh my god! You're face!" Lauren laughed as Eric tried unsuccessfully to hide his grin while taking the flattened ball off the demon's horns.

"I'm so very sorry, Dean!" I said as I went next to him and wiped his face.

"I-its nothing," he said as he looked to the side, his cheeks flushing red, "That was a good spike."

"You bet it was!" Diana said as she jumped, "We win this round since we have no other ball!"

* * *

Swimming:  
"On your marks, get set, go!" Diana shouted as she threw a fireball into the air and made it explode, signalling the swimmers to dive in and swim to the from Katrina to Diana.

"I got this one bagged, Dean!" Eric said as he started to pass him.

"No way in hell!" Dean shouted as he started to speed up, keeping his lead ahead of Eric.

"Screw you!" He shouted back and began to kick and stroke faster, passing over the next eighty meters easily in a few seconds, making us spectators laugh.

"Well, I win," Lauren said calmly as he was skipping backwards on the surface of the water.

"What the fuck man?!" they shouted in unison.

"This is a swimming contest!" Eric shouted in protest.

"Screw you asshole!" Dean said as Lauren laughed before turning and running across the water towards Diana.

* * *

Edited it to add the other 2 short chapters to finish the fillers =)


	32. Shattered Peace

Hey guys, sorry for the late update, being sick and all really sucks and I couldn't really type much. I'd like to thank Melen-Melon though for helping with the comment, and for doing me that little favor. Also, guys, you should check out the last chapter, I edited it to add the mini-chapters to it so it will show more of the gang's little antics.

* * *

The ball ecplised the sun as Diana threw it into the air before spiking it down to the boy's side of the court. Lauren ran forward but tripped on a rock, making him dive forward, face first into the sand. Luckily for his team, he had his hands stretched out and the ball bounced off of them.

"I got ya!" Eric shouted as he stomped off the ground and spiked the ball towards Katrina but a muffled cry caught his attention.

"Get off me you moron! Don't break my back!" Lauren shouted in pain as Eric stepped back, sending waves of pain down Lauren's spine.

"Hey, hey, hey!" shouted Katrina, "Game's not yet over boys! Here it comes!" She readied her stance as the ball flew in a straight line right at her, the perfect position for her counter. She burrowed her right foot in the sand as her upper body twisted, not a good sign for they boys' team. A lightning bolt paled in comparison as to how fast Katrina lashed out, digging her fist into the ball, causing it to ripple and distort as shock waves bounced throughout the fabric before sending it sky-rocketing, easily sending sonic waves at everyone.

"Don't count us out yet!" Lauren shouted as he jumped from beneath the sand. His body began to blur and distort as after images of himself split into five, each holding on to the other's hand. Like a slingshot, each threw a group a head of them, slowly dispersing until the real Lauren was as high as could be, right in the path of the ball. "_Lotus Strike!_" Lauren shouted as three more copies appeared next to him and kicked the ball back down into the earth at lightning speed, causing everyone to dive away from the impact target. The ball crashed into the sand, sending a rain of dust in the general area as well as turning the impact crater into glass.

"You idiot!" Katrina shouted as Lauren seemed to materialize back on to the shore, "We agreed no abilities! Besides, that was a kick so you guys are totally disqualified!" I couldn't help but laugh on the sidelines as sand started to cover each of us, bringing a smile to everyone's faces.

"Claire seems happy enough," Eric said with a smile, "I don't remember her seeing smile like this before, it's nice."

"Yeah, I agree," the other's echoed as I suddenly realized they were all smiling and staring at me, making me cover my face as I turned a deep shade of red, causing them to laugh all the louder.

The long day drew to a close as the sun set over the sea with each of us heading back to the hotel hand-in-hand, smiling and laughing. For the first time in what seemed like years, it seemed like we were all family. After a loud dinner and some jokes, we had all cleaned up and went to our respective rooms as the day drew to a close. It had been decided that tomorrow we would go see the carnival and enjoy as much as we could before heading into the Silver Lands.

"Eric," I said as I embraced him tightly in bed, my face buried in his shoulder as he stroked my hair, "Are you going to be fine there in the Silver Lands?"

"Of course I will," he whispered into my ear, "I'll finish this and I'll be fine, but I don't want you to go with me, understand?"

"B-but why?!" I protested, slightly raising my voice, "Why can't I come with you Eric?! I want to be with you...I love you."

"I love you too, Claire," he said as his arms tightened around my frail body, "I love you too...that's why...that's why I can't let you come with me."

"If it's dangerous, don't go, please," I begged as tears streamed down my face and soaked his shirt.

"I have to, but I'll be back, I promise," he said as he held me in tightly in his arms.

"Will you really?" I asked hesitantly as he pushed me at arm's length.

"I do, and to prove it," he said as he held out his necklace with a ring in front of me before breaking it off his neck, "I'll give you this." He slid the beautiful ring off the chain and raised my hand, sliding it into my ring finger, "I promise, I will come back, so just wait for me here, alright?"

"Does this mean...?" I asked as my mouth dropped open, stunned by his actions.

"Yeah, it does," he said quietly as the moonlight glistened off the ring and bathed him in it's beautiful silver grace, "Claire Wilde, I know that I'm still young and foolish but...will you marry me?"

"Ye...yes..." I tried to say clearly as tears rolled down my cheeks, stunned but all at the same time filled with bliss as he took me into his arms and locked his lips with mine, holding me tightly throughout the night as we fell asleep under the moon's loving gaze.

* * *

I awoke as the sun shone above with Claire in my hands, the woman I so loved and held close. I was now to marry her but the others have yet to know, and I had planned to keep it a secret until after this all ended. I slid a finger down her cheek as the sweet taste of her lips were still on mine. I came close and kissed her again, waking her up as I held her in my arms.

"Morning," she greeted me with a smiler as her crimson eyes showed half open.

"Morning," I greeted back as I stood up with her in my arms, holding her like a baby with her head nestled into my shoulder.

I carried her to the closet and set her down on her feet so that she could change herself. I sat on the bed as my eyes took in every inch and every curve of her perfect body until they locked at the ring around her finger, my own mother and father's wedding ring. She had changed into a simple white shirt with a pink heart on her chest and worse a skirt about eight inches long. She pulled her black socks up above her knees and put on her shoes. Her simple appearance seemed to differ so much from the time of our parents. I threw on a new black shirt and a long blue trench coat while wearing my leather pants. We walked down to the first floor of the hotel where everyone was waiting for us, each of them dressed casually as well.

"What took you guys so long?" Diana said with a smile, "Oh, nice ring Claire!"

"A ring?" the others suddenly rushed up to Claire as they examined her hand, making her blood rush to her face while maintaining a shy smile.

"Let's move!" Lass shouted as he clapped his hands, "Let's go while the sun is up so we can enjoy more!"

We continued walking and chattering as everyone seemed to enjoy the mild conversation, with the exception of Dean who was simply levitating on top of Lauren and stepping on his head occasionally, while we were on our way to the circus. Once we hit the entrance, Lass suddenly stopped, causing us to turn towards him.

"What;s wrong dad?" Lauren asked as his father turned a pale white.

"I... don't know," he answered, "There's something off here but I can't put my finger on it."

"I feel like we've been here before too," Jin said as he looked at the name, "_Night's Fair_...the name is so familiar."

"Maybe it's just a famous circus," Diana said happily as she looked at everyone else.

"Yeah," Jin said as he shrugged off the ominous feeling, "Probably is."

"Well," Lauren said as he sprinted ahead, "Let's go!"

The day dragged on us we went on all the great rides; up and down a long, winding roller-coaster, into a house filled with twisted mirrors and even into a tent filled with the most terrifying of nightmares, but nothing prepared us for what was going to happen next.

"Did the show begin yet, Eric?" Katrina asked shyly as she sat next to me and Claire.

"Not yet," I said with a smile, "Can I have some of that pop corn?"

"Sure," she replied giving me a full box to share with Claire.

The lights suddenly went out as a drum roll began and sounded around the tent as a large puff of smoke erupted from the middle of the stage. The spotlights were guided into the middle of the cloud where a large clown dressed in purple and white stepped out. He had white face paint and red eye-liner around his eyes, purple hair along with purple lips and hair. Everyone cheered as the clown jumped onto a bouncy ball and bounced around the circle drawing laughter from everyone, everyone except Lass and Jin.

"Hello and welcome to our grand performance, ladies and gentlemen!" the clown shouted with glee as he held the microphone with one hand and the bouncy ball with the other. He bounced to and fro as he introduced his cast and allowed the show to commence. The first was a lion tamer named Orelina who shouted her commands as the lions before her cowered and did her bidding. The spectacles they did made everyone laugh all the harder, applauding the tamer with a mighty uproar. The next to perform were a series of unknown creatures, ranging from what seemed like chimeras to unicorns to hydras, each rarer than the last. The show was nearing its end when the ringmaster hopped around the circus again and called out, "For this last performance at the end of the day, I will need a volunteer!"

"I volunteer!" Claire said as she excitedly jumped up and raised her hand. Everyone applauded as she stepped down from the stands to join the ringmaster in the centre of the ring and was tied to a post.

"This performance will be something you will all never forget!" he shouted as he snapped his fingers, making everyone stop in terror as her screams of agony filled the tent when the very ground beneath her burst into flames, "And one none of you will live to tell the tale!"

"Claire!" I shouted as I rushed forward, as rage took over me, not knowing what lay ahead.

* * *

Thanks for waiting for the next update guys, I'm really really sorry it took so long T-T  
I hope you all enjoy this though, thanks for readying =)


	33. Tempest Barrage

Claire cried in pain as everyone watched on in terror, the ringmaster soaking in everyone's fears, causing him to grow larger and larger, covering him with blue flames.

"_Ixion_! _Shadroth_!" I shouted as scales erupted from the bracers, forming my armor and blades. I lunged forward, making bee-line for the ringmaster when three giant lions leaped into my path.

"I can't allow you to pass my dear!" Orelina smiled wickedly.

"Ringmaster, Oretina!" Lass shouted as he jumped down, preparing to fight. His body didn't look fully recovered but he seemed ready to battle.

"My, my, if it isn't Lass," the Ringmaster laughed, "Sadly Oretina isn't here anymore, not after what you've done to her with your blade, look, you left her precious little cub all alone."

"Dad, no, I'll fight," Lauren said as he placed his hand in front of his father, "you still have to rest."

"Oh, you have a son?" Orelina smiled gleefully as she eyed Lauren, "I'll make you suffer the same as I did when you took my mother away Lass."

"Don't bet on it," Lauren said with a smug face as he swung his arm forward, leaving a trail of gleaming light in a slightly curved fashion, "Let's see how you fight a shadow." He gripped the light, causing it to solidify and turn into a sheathed katana, quickly placing it at his side.

"Let's dance, you and I!" Orelina purred as she jumped away, leaving me in the presence of the Ringmaster, "May I leave him to you master?"

"Enjoy yourself little one!" the Ringmaster laughed as he leered at me, sending his intentions to kill right at me, rendering me unable to move, I could only look on as Lauren battled Orelina while Claire continued to cry in agony in the flames.

Orelina charged forward on her lion, laughing maniacally. The lion made a mighty leap, its jaws wide open as it tried to devour Lauren. The teeth tore through air as the after-image blurred and faded, leaving no trace behind. The wind split in two as what seemed like an arrow pierce into the tamer's skin, sending a gush of blood spraying through the air. The tamer winced in pain as she moved to another spot and tried to grip the arrow, finding nothing but her wound. Again came the sound of the splitting wind as another shadow arrow buried itself into her arm before disappearing without a trace.

"Coward! Come out and fight me!" Orelina hissed as she taunted him.

"Fine," he said with a grim chuckle, "It's your death."

A dark image quickly rushed passed the lioness, trailing a dark line behind it. Without warning, her arm had been cut almost in half, making blood sprayed incessantly from the wound before turning into a mere trickle. The shadow moved again, cutting a line of shadows into the tamer, wounding and slowly killing her; bleeding her.

"E-enough!" Orelina cried out in pain, "J-just kill me!" Her cries fell on deaf ears as Lauren stayed in the shadows, slowly watching as the tamer slowly bled, and then it struck me, there was no more screaming.

"Claire!" I shouted towards the pyre, but I could no longer see the silhouette of the girl I loved in the flames. Everyone's faces turned grim as they looked into the flames to find nothing but the stake.

"Did I do well to buy you time for your sacrifice to hell ringmaster?" Orelina asked chuckling at the verge of death.

"Yes, yes," he smiled, "You did very well child, now, behold my power!" He grew larger and larger as the blue flames engulfed him entirely from head to toe, but just as suddenly the flames went out, sending him back to a normal size. "What happened?! I made the sacrifice!"

Suddenly, the flame had extinguished, leaving the tent dark as a chilling wind rose. the tent buckled as the winds howled allowing snow to enter the tent and fall like a blizzard. The cold grew stronger and stronger, threatening to freeze everyone alive, causing everyone to fear for their lives. Each of us stood paralysed with fear not knowing if this was the wrath of Claire's mother or just an upheaval, but then, the words danced in the wind, clear as could be. It was her voice.

"I remember," her voice was that of the wind, yet it was clearly her. We looked up as the spotlights followed our gaze to see Claire at the top of a post, her Neo Arbiters in both hands. Her crimson eyes glowing like those of a demon yet her hair was a bright blue like a beacon of hope in the dark. She took a step forward and began her slow, spiralling descent head-first as she outstretched her arms with her mouth forming the words. "_Tempest Barrage._" She repeatedly pulled the trigger, sending chilling shots of magical bullets into her targets, freezing each monster and lion in the tent solid. Bullets embedded themselves into Orelina and the Ringmaster, slowly freezing them from the inside out as they bled profusely before they themselves turned into ice sculptures. She tilted her body up as she landed gracefully on her feet with one arm raised above her head before firing a single shot that calmed the winds and frost, shattering all that had turned into ice.

"Claire..." I said cautiously as I approached her, but before anything else could be said, her arms were quickly wrapped around me as her Neo Arbiters dissipated and I held her tightly in my arms.

"I remember everything," she whispered silently in my ear as I could feel her tears fall down her face and touch my skin on occasion, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," I whispered, it doesn't change a single thing."

"I'm so happy to hear you say that," she smiled as she said every word, "If it wasn't for Jane... Jane!" Her words of joy quickly turned into panic as she let me go and ran back into the remnants of the pyre. We all followed her as she held her sister close, crying over her stiff body.

"W-what happened?" Katrina dared to ask what we couldn't.

"She used to much of her power," Zero said monotonously as he appeared next to us.

"We told her not too, it's too soon," Grandark sighed, "Let's bring her back to Yuki, she should be able to do something, she is just in stasis after all."

"S-so she'll be alright Zero?" Claire said as he held on to him tightly.

"I see your memories have returned," Zero said with a small smile on his face, shocking everyone, "What? I'm not allowed to have emotion?"

"No, no!" Jin said as he smiled.

"It's just that we haven't seen you smile," Lass said as he smiled back.

"Will she be alright Grandark?" Claire asked as she looked at Zero's gauntlet.

"Who the hell is Grandark anyway?!" Katrina finally snapped from the confusion.

"I am," Grandark replied as Zero lifted his gauntlet at the same time the eye blinked, making a cold swear run down each of the Chase's children except for Claire, "And to answer your question, Claire, we don't know, we can only hope."

"Oh, I see," she said with a sigh, "Tell her I'll be back to visit her someday, when she wakes up alright?"

"We will," They said as they took Jane and left, leaving us to be continue forward with our journey.

* * *

"Did we have to lie to them Grandark?" Zero asked his weapon as he lay Jane into the earth and watched over the frail body.

"We'll tell her when she get's back, right now, they have to focus," Grandark said with a heavy heart.

"If it's what must be done," Zero replied as he began to shovel the soil back into the grave, putting Claire's sister to rest, "I just hope she'll be alright."

"You and I both," Grandark continued as Zero patted down the dirt.

* * *

Well thanks for putting up with another long chapter guys, it was great writing this and I hope you all enjoyed it =)


	34. Duel! Two Demons Fight!

The ship rocked rhythmically; back and forth, back and forth. We had just set off from Bermisiah to the Lost Isles, previously known as the Silver Lands, on a merchant ship that travels in the seas. The captain had been kind enough to take us as passengers for being the children of the Chase, but it wasn't something I thought we could rely on. I was laying my head silently on Eric's shoulder, half asleep, as he embraced me under the covers. It was nearing sunset and the winds were picking up, but all I felt was the warmth of his embrace. The ship seemed to move at a steady pace and it seemed we would reach the Lost Isles in just a two more days.

"Hey you two!" Diana shouted from above, "C'mon up here!"

"Time to wake up, Claire," Eric whispered in my ear as he nudged his shoulders a little, causing me to open my eyes.

"I heard," I smiled as I looked into his crystalline blue eyes, before he quickly pushed his lips against mine; a small kiss but just as sweet. We quickly got to our feet, but as soon as Eric was up, he just sped off to the stairs at the opposite end of the ship. I giggled as I walked near the railing, grabbing the floor of the second floor and quickly jumped, somersaulting onto its rail.

"T-that was fast," Katrina stuttered, back to being her shy self.

"You needed help?" I asked rather cheerfully as Eric joined my side.

"Hmm, you're a little happy," Dean said from his point of view, sitting on the mast of the ship, "What happened to that dark, brooding girl with a deadly aura?"

"She's here," Eric said as he shot a glare at Dean, "Just cut off the dark and brooding part."

"What about the aura?" he laughed.

"Suppressing it," I said with a wicked smile, causing everyone to freeze in place with a slightly scared expression but making Dean laugh.

"Claire," Dean said as he jumped down, slowly floating to the floor, "How about a duel? I want to test your skill for real."

"Where are we going to battle?" I said with a slightly aggravated tone.

"Here," he said simply.

"There are people here," I said angrily.

"I don't care about them," a grin played on his lips, "Why do you? You almost killed Eric didn't you?"

"Shut up!" I said as I suddenly hit my boiling point, throwing a punch, but he quickly evaded it before kicking me in my stomach, sending me off the side of the ship.

"Claire!" everyone shouted as they ran to the edge but were quickly surprised as they saw me standing there on ice.

"Huh," he said with a wry smile, "Let's fight then!"

Dean raised his hand above his head, calling out spears of darkness. "_Haunting Assault_!" he swung his hand down as if throwing a spear, causing them to rain at the platform of ice I had created. I rolled to the side, evading the spears and quickly freezing the water at my landing location. The previous platform shattered and sent waves of water in every direction.

"_Air Cutter_!" I shouted as I willed _Kura_ into my right hand, back-hand cutting from the lower-right to the upper-left. The air itself was set ablaze in purple flame as it was sent towards Dean. He easily dodged to the left of the cut, not expecting me to create frozen field in his old position, quickly shattering it with the wave of magic. Icicles scattered in Dean's direction, cutting and slicing his skin and clothes.

"I underestimated you," he announced in a serious tone, "I won't make that mistake again." The _Death Star_ manifested itself in his left hand as his rake hand started to burn a bright blue; he had just gotten serious.

He rushed towards me before disappearing, quickly reappearing at my side. It was too late to escape, but as he kicked me, I had created a frozen armor between his leg and my body, lessening the impact. I flew a good ten meters before I had willed ice to form behind me, creating wings and allowing flight.

"What do you say we end this?" we said in a chorus. I flew up high, releasing my weapon and allowing it to return to its dimension as I ascended. "_Yuki no Mai_," I whispered as I suddenly arched and began my descent head-first, "_Arashi_!" Snow began to form around me, spiralling all around as I descended to where Dean was waiting. The snow had cloaked me completely and grew larger and larger, turning the area into a blizzard. Within the storm, I had called forth_ Kura_ in another form; _Kage_ and _Yami_. I rushed forward at Dean, but as I slashed forward, he opened his eyes, and began to call out his ability.

"_Nightmare Blitz_!" he shouted as he repelled me, launching into blinding speeds with his father's sword, the _Rage Sword_. I quickly matched his speed, letting out after-images as we clashed with each other, causing an explosion of ice, snow and dark energy as our blades clashed. We danced in the mystic storm; his dark aura slowly tearing me apart as my tempest slowly froze him to his core. I returned _Kura_ to its original form and gathered my magic into its blade as Dean gathered his aura into his Rage Sword before we dashed at one another. Our blades met at shattering speeds, bending nature around us before we were left staring each other out of breath, eye to eye.

"Looks like a tie," he said panted with a grin on his face, the blade of his Death Star at my rib.

"Yeah," I replied with one of my Neo Arbiters at his neck.

"This destruction," he said with a chuckle, "Good!" His voice echoes as each word left his lips before he faded away into somewhere we would never know.

"Guess I'll see you later then," I said with a sigh as I flew back to the ship, completely worn out.

* * *

Dean, you pick fights too much...  
Anyway, thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I wasn't sure how it'd go but it seems like it turned out okay! Thanks for your time, I'll update soon ^_^

Translation Notes:  
Yuki no Mai: Arashi = Dance of Snow: Tempest  
Kage and Yami = Shadow and Darkness


End file.
